


The Joys of Youth

by Cancer1959



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, No Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22589182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cancer1959/pseuds/Cancer1959
Summary: Daniel touches something and Jack finds life is changed in oh so many ways.
Relationships: Daniel Jackson/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	The Joys of Youth

"Well isn't this just peachy! What did I tell you not to do, Daniel!"

"I just brushed it with my finger Jack! I didn't actually touch it!"

"Daniel, YOU, just brushing the Doohicky some how activated it! There was a whoosh, a blinding light and presto, you are now about 16 and I'm 21ish again.So, tell me, Boy Genius, what do we do now!!"

Daniel looked down at the object that seemed to have done whatever it had been created to do and now rested silently in his hand. He looked up at the still seething Jack and gave a soft, almost silent sigh. "I have no idea what to do now, Jack. The language written on it is the Ancient language and I will need sometime to translate it." He held up his free hand as Jack made to interrupt him, "Jack, until we know what it says, I have no idea how to get us back to our normal age. Look all we can do is contact Sam and Teal'c, then head back to the Gate and get this back to base, so I can start working on the translation."

Jack stalked out of the building they had been investigating before the fountain of youth effect had struck them. Why did these things always seem to happen, why! Oh yes, it was the trouble magnet following behind him, that was why. Outside he activated his radio. "Carter, Report."

"Sir?"

Jack counted to ten, then depressed the button on the radio. "Yes, Carter, it's me. I know I sound a little different. All will become clear when you see us. Daniel and I are headed back to the Gate. We had a little incident with a Ancient Doohicky. Pack up your toys and meet us there."

There was a pause, then Sam's voice answered. "Roger that, Sir. Meet you at the Gate in 20."

Jack turned to the youth stood next to him. Geez how could anyone look so impossibly young! Heaven help them when they got back to base. They were going to be beating not just the women back, but some of the men as well! He gave Daniel a pat on the shoulder. "Ok, let's move. Can't wait to see how Carter will react. I reckon Teal'c's eyebrow will reach the stratosphere."

10 minutes into the walk a wide grin came over Jack's face. Daniel gave him an enquiring look.

"Knees." Jack waved his hands, indicating his meaning.

"And, so?"

"Don't hurt, don't creak. Youth Doohicky fixed 'em" His smile grew wider. For the first time in just over 20 years his knees were totally pain free.

"Ah," was Daniel's response.

Jack cast an enquiring look at Daniel. "You?"

Daniel shook his head. "Nah, unfortunately by 16 my allergies and need for glasses were firmly established. So, no advantages for me."

"Crap"

"Yeah"

They crested a small hill and could see Sam and Teal'c waiting for them by the Gate. As they drew closer they could see the puzzled then incredulous look on Sam's face. As Jack predicted Teal'c's eyebrow rose to new heights. They strode up to beside the other two and Sam stammered, "Sir? Daniel?"

Jack gave her a grin. "Yep"

Sam flicked her gaze between the two of them. "What happened?"

"Daniel touched a doohicky. There was a whoosh, a flash of light and presto you see before you the new improved us."

Daniel pulled the object from his pack and handed it to Sam. As she studied it he told her what he had so far come up with. "From the writing on it, it's definitely an Ancient device. What it was used for and why, I still don't know. I'm hoping that once we get it back I will be able to translate it"

Sam looked up and tried not to react when she saw a teenager looking back at her. "A weapon for sorts?" She asked.

"Why, for what reason?" Daniel replied. Before Sam could respond Jack jumped in. "Enough kids! You can continue this back at base. Daniel dial us home."

Well, Jack thought as SG1 walked through the event horizon, it was worth being whammed by the Doohicky just to watch as George's jaw dropped to the floor.

"Colonel, Dr Jackson?"

"Oh yes, General, indeed we are!"

"Care to explain, Colonel?"

"Daniel found a new toy he just had to touch..."

"Brushed!" Came the mutter beside him, which Jack chose to ignore.

He continued to explain to the General with a wave of his hand, "Whoosh, light, new improved versions."

Hammond's mouth twitched as he contained his chuckle. It was, from the expressions on the men's faces, no laughing matter. "Get checked out at the infirmary. Debriefing in 30 minutes. He watched as SG1 left the Gate Room, Major Carter and Teal'c hovering protectively behind the two young men. George reckoned that if he had hair when he taken this posting he would have lost it all just through the antics and actions of his premier team. He gave a heavy sigh and headed for the Briefing room. Just once he would like to face a normal run of the mill briefing, but this was SG1 and they didn't know what normal was.

Hammond's gazed at the two men sat side by side, looking exhausted, at the briefing table. Dr Fraiser's tests had confirmed that they were indeed Colonel Jonathon 'Jack' O'Neill and Dr Daniel Jackson. Dr Fraiser put Dr Jackson's age at 16 years and Colonel O'Neill's at 25 years. As far as she could ascertain they were normal, healthy young men. He watched as Daniel flicked back a strand of dark blonde hair, pushed up his glasses and continued to read the report in front of him. To Hammond it looked like a gentle breeze could knock the young man over. Daniel's build was slim verging on thin, but, as Hammond knew, looks could be deceiving. The incredible mind still resided in the now youthful body as did a strength of courage and determination that constantly had Hammond in awe of Daniel. Hammond's gaze moved to Jack and he fought back a smile as he watched Jack O'Neill use a small mound of paper clips as ammunition, trying to fire them into a plastic cup. Hammond gave a silent chuckle. Jack O'Neill was Jack O'Neill in any shape or form. Despite the brand new knees and head of wavy light brown hair. He switched his attention to the rest of the people sat round the table. Major Carter and Teal'c sat to his right and Dr Fraiser sat opposite him at the other end of the table. "Alright people, everyone is now aware of the current problem..." he ignored the snort that came from his left, "Suggestions and options as to how we resolve this?" He turned to Daniel, "Dr Jackson, how is the translation progressing?"

Daniel lifted his tired eyes, "It's not." He replied quietly. Everyone looked at him in stunned disbelief.

"You're kidding. Tell me you're kidding!" Brown looked into Blue pleadingly.

"Jack, I've never come across this variation of Ancient before. The syntax is unbelievably complex. It could take me weeks, possibly months..." By this time Jack was bumping his head on the table top in mute anguish.

"Colonel, please!"

Hammond's voice gained Jack's attention and he lifted his head from the table. He met the blue eyes which were looking at him with concern and guilt. "It's ok buddy. You take all the time you need." He said trying to ease the guilt in his young friend. He put his arm round Daniel's shoulders and gave a squeeze. "You'll get it Dannyboy. That old syntax won't stop you." He turned to Carter sitting opposite him. "Carter have you had a chance to poke and probe it yet?"

"Only a preliminary investigation, Sir" She turned to address Hammond. Jack listened as she rambled on about trying to take the thing apart and how so far, short of trying some C4 on it, it had defied all attempts at poking and probing. As she continued to ramble about the various options open to her, Jack felt Daniel slowly, but surely beginning to slump against him. Eventually he interrupted Carter's ramblings with a quiet, "Doc." He nodded to the now softly snoring Daniel who had his head on Jack's shoulder.

Fraiser nodded and said, "I thought that might happen. Both your metabolism and Daniel's have gone through a massive shock and also Daniel has the added factor of growth hormones kicking in. I would suggest, Sir..." She looked at Hammond, "that we end this briefing."

"Very well, Doctor." Hammond gave a small smile as he looked at Daniel, who quietly continued to snore on Jack's shoulder, "Colonel, two VIP Suites have been made ready for you and Dr Jackson. You do understand that under the current circumstances neither of you can return to you houses."

Jack nodded, oh he got the message loud and clear. They were stuck in the mountain until they either returned to normal or, if it was permanent, they received new identities. Also it was possible that the NID might just get wind of the new look Colonel O'Neill and Dr Jackson. Jack hugged Daniel closer to him. No way in Netu were the NID gonna get their grubby little hands on Daniel! He gently shook the sleeping youth. "Daniel, oh Danny" He sing-songed quietly, "Rise and shine, sleeping beauty." A pair of sleepy blue eyes slowly opened and gazed vacantly. Jack jiggled his shoulder slightly and eased Daniel into a more upright position.

"Wha'?" Daniel gazed vacantly at them. Ah, brain not in gear, Jack thought as he indicated to Teal'c to help in assisting Daniel to his feet. Teal'c lifted the sleepy youth to his feet and caught him as he staggered slightly. Daniel looked at Jack.

"Home?" Daniel asked hopefully.

Jack shook his head. "Fraid not. Until this..." and he indicated between the two of them, "is resolved, Hammond has confined us to base. We have two very nice VIP suites, with our names on 'em, waiting for us" Giving a gentle push he started to propel Daniel forward and out of the briefing room.

With Teal'c looming on Daniel's left and Jack glowering on his right they made their way through the corridors with minimal fuss. In fact people went out of their way to get out the way. Not that Daniel noticed as he was so zoned out Teal'c and Jack were literally carrying him between them. They finally reached their destination and using one of the cards Teal'c opened the door and helped lead Daniel over to the bed. They laid their burden down on the bed and watched as he shifted around until he was comfortable. Teal'c then opened a door which connected the two rooms and Jack walked into what would be his home for who knew how long. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to face Teal'c.

"MajorCarter and I will bring whatever you and DanielJackson require from your homes. Perhaps the two of you could list items that are required tomorrow." Teal'c paused and looked thoughtful, "clothing maybe a problem for DanielJackson. I noticed his clothing no longer fits him properly since the change. He is a slimmer build than he was." There was no response from Jack. As Teal'c had been speaking Jack had laid down on the bed and fallen asleep. Teal'c watched for moment longer, then gave a small bow and left the two sleeping men.

A few hours later Jack was woken by screaming coming from the next room. He hurriedly got up from the bed and rushed into Daniel's room. It's was obvious from the frantic movements and harsh breathing Daniel was having a full blown nightmare. Jack rushed over and pulled him into his arms. "Shhhhh, it's ok...come on Danny, wake up. It's just a dream." As he continued to talk the young man awake he gently rubbed his hands up and down Daniel's back. Eventually the struggles ceased and Daniel lay shaking in Jack's arms. Jack felt the whispered 'Jack' against his neck. "Yeh, it's me. Wanna talk about it?" The head shook negatively against his shoulder. "Ok, think you can go back to sleep? Or do you want some company?" Again there was a shake of the head, then Daniel shifted over to make room for Jack. Once the older man was in, Daniel plastered himself against him. He slowly stroked his hand up and down Daniel's side. "Go to sleep, Danny. I'm not going anywhere." He lay there listening as the younger man's breathing evened out and he felt the body next to him relax. Pulling Daniel closer Jack finally fell asleep.

The feeling he was being watched woke him up. He opened his eyes to meet the puzzled blue ones.

"Jack, care to explain?" Easing himself up into a sitting position and refusing to feel any embarrassment at his current predicament, to whit being in the same bed as his best friend, Jack decided the truth was the way forward.

"You had a nightmare, a bad one, and you didn't want to be on your own afterwards." He watched as the memories of the previous night came back to Daniel. He knew when the memories reached the point when Daniel invited Jack into his bed. Jack wondered if the blush covered Daniel's entire body.

"I would..." stammered Daniel.

"...never under normal circumstances ask me to share your bed." Jack finished for him. Daniel nodded vigorously. Jack patted the arm that was unconsciously resting across his chest. "It's ok. You're 16 and your hormones are all over the place." This got the reaction he wanted. Daniel leapt out of the bed, indignation oozing out of every pore. Jack smiled as 5 foot 6 inches of prissiness stood hands on hips facing him.

"I maybe 16 Jack, but I'm still me!!"

"Oh, you most certainly are, Daniel." Jack replied as he got out of the bed and made his way back into his own room. He gave a soft chuckle as he heard a still indignant Daniel banging and muttering about 'thick headed Colonels'. He started to get changed into fresh clothing. This reminded him of what Teal'c had been talking about before he had crashed the night before. He called through to a still muttering Daniel. "Danny, we need to make lists of what we want brought in from our houses. Carter and Teal'c have offered to collect and bring stuff in. Oh, and you need some new clothes."

Daniel, in the process of dressing, looked down at his BDUs. Ye-ah, they hung on him a little, ok maybe a lot, but he was comfortable in them.

"My BDUs are fine, Jack!"

"No they are not, buddy boy." Jack said as he walked back in and helpfully rolled a sleeve of Daniel's jacket up for him, "BDUs weren't designed for teenagers. You need new clothing and I think Carter has you down in her calendar for a visit to the Mall in your near future."

Daniel fought down the frustration, he was nearly 40 dammit. He didn't need to be taken shopping like a kid. Oh wait, he was a kid! "Dammit Jack, why did that freaking thing make me a teenager! Why couldn't it have made me like you. At least in my 20s the clothes would have fitted better and..." He flung his arms in the air, causing the sleeves to roll back down again, and shouted, "I wouldn't be acting like a freaking teenager!!!" His arms dropped and his shoulder slumped. Jack took a sleeve and rolled it back up again.

"Feel better?" He asked quietly.

"Ye-ah" Jack smiled and slung an arm round his friend.

"Come on, let's see what the General and his merry troops have waiting for us." Side by side they walked out of the room. After leaving Daniel in his office deep in piles of books trying to crack the code to the translation. Jack headed for Hammond's office, where 15 minutes later he sat looking at Hammons in stunned disbelief.

"Simmons?! Here?!"

"In around an hour's time." Hammond sighed.

"Why in hell is that scumbucket paying us a visit?" Oh God this was his worst nightmare come true. Simmons! His timing couldn't be any worse.

"I've no idea, Jack. But we do have to make sure he doesn't catch sight of yourself or Dr Jackson. So, I would be grateful if the two of you could stay in the VIP rooms for the duration of the visit. Do you know where Dr Jackson is? I'd like both of you safely out of the way as soon as possible. Simmons as you know, has a bad habit of arriving unannounced."

"I left him in his office, but he did say he would be going to Carter's lab at some point. They are still trying to make sense of the gizmo." He stood and indicated to the door, "I'll just..." Hammond nodded. "You do that, son."

Hammond watched as his 2IC booked it out of his office and went in search of their elusive archaeologist. He hoped to God that the two of them would be safely out the way by the time Simmons arrived.

"Davis!" He barked. Davis materialised in the doorway.

"Sir?"

"Inform me as soon as Colonel Simmons arrives."

"Yes, Sir!" Davis made to leave, but Hammond stopped him.

"Oh, and get me some Tynole. I feel a headache coming on."

O'Neill finally tracked Daniel down in Carter's Lab. The two blonde heads were close together as they peered at the innocent looking item in front of them. Carter gave a quiet 'damm' and pushed her safety glasses to the top of her head.

"Well we've tried everything I can think of and nothing has worked." Daniel was still looking at the cause of his current situation. He gave it a prod and said.

"What I've managed to translate talks of light and darkness, 'Light shall disperse darkness and all will be bathed in her glory'." He straightened his back and gave a disgusted snort, "I still have no idea how that ties in with the age reversing!" He saw Jack standing there and gave him a blinding smile, "Oh, hi Jack!"

O'Neill felt a wave of emotion spin through him a mixture of amazement at the delight he saw in Daniel's eyes and also guilt as he knew he was about to kill the enthusiasm that was also blazing there. He quickly informed the two of them what Hammond had told him.

"Simmons?!" The two voices rang out simultaneously.

"And we have to hide like scared rabbits until the big bad wolf decides to return to his den." Daniel snarled.

"I know Daniel. I don't like it any more than you do. But, I dislike the idea of the NID having you or even me, as a guest even more and if hiding as scared rabbits will prevent that from happening. Then that is what we do."

"I can take care of myself!"

"I don't doubt that, but Hammond would prefer to avoid a confrontation." Jack turned to Sam who had been standing quietly during the conversation. "Carter hide that thing and then make sure there are no NID sewer rats lurking around. I have a feeling we have another NID mole in our midst and that is why Simmons is paying us a visit."

"Yes, Sir."

They met with no interference until they were almost at their goal. As they turned the corner into the corridor with the rooms, Simmons, Hammond and a toady of Simmons were coming down the other way.

"Well," Simmons voice rang out, "What do we have here? Relatives of Colonel O'Neill and Dr Jackson, I take it?" No-one said anything. Jack and Daniel looked at Hammond, Simmons toady smirked and Jack now knew for certain they definitely had another mole in their ranks. "Nothing to say, General?"

"Nothing that could be heard in polite circles, Colonel."

"Perhaps we should take this to the briefing room, to discuss it further?" Simmons said with a cold smile. Knowing there was no way out of it Hammond led the way. Making sure, however, that at all times Simmons and his toady were in continual view and that he covered O'Neill's and Dr Jackson's sixes.

Once in the briefing room Teal'c and Carter also arrived. Teal'c sat down beside Daniel and Carter beside Jack. This meant all of SG1 sat facing Simmons and his toady, with Hammond in his normal place at the head of the table.

"So," Simmons smirked, "the rumours I heard yesterday are true."

"Depends what you heard," sneered Jack. "If it was that the Cubs are gonna win the World Series, then I'm afraid your sources are wrong."

"Definitely still Colonel O'Neill, despite the appearance. Tell me how did this miraculous transformation occur and what caused it?"

"I'm afraid we are still carrying out investigations and we are not in a current position to give any concrete analysis." Sam said, jumping in before Jack could say anything.

"Surely, Major Carter, you are in a position to say what caused Colonel O'Neill's and Dr Jackson's interesting predicament."

"No, Sir. I would prefer to refrain from making any assumptions until I have all the facts. Dr Jackson is in the middle of a very difficult translation which we hope will eventually aid us in our investigations."

'Go Carter!' Jack silently cheered as he listened to her run rings round Simmons. He could also feel the tension radiating from Daniel. He dropped his hand down and gently gave Daniel's thigh a squeeze. To his surprise Daniel's hand came down and covered his and gave a squeeze in return. With Daniel's hand still in his, Jack turned his attention back to the verbal warfare circulating round the table.

"General, I am simply offering the assistance of some of my scientists to help Major Carter's investigations. Surely the more help you have the quicker this," Simmons waved his hand towards Jack and Daniel, "situation can be resolved."

"I can assure you Colonel that we the best scientists and linguists working on this and the President has offered more help if it is required. So unless you have anything further to offer. I think your journey here has been a wasted one."

"Perhaps and perhaps not, General." Simmons said as rose from his seat, "Blackwell!" Simmons toady hastily rose from his seat and followed Simmons out of the briefing room.

"Davis!!" Hammond barked. Davis speedily appeared at the doorway.

"Sir?"

"Make sure they leave and then increase security to Amber. Also check the case histories of the most recent personnel. We have a loose cannon in our midst."

"Sir." Davis disappeared as quickly as he had arrived.

"Damm," Hammond said quietly, "he's not going to give up."

"No, Sir. He's not." Jack said just as quietly, still holding Daniel's hand, "but, we now know the threat and that is to our advantage."

With Simmons and his toady having departed Hammond dismissed them. Sam and Daniel headed back to her lab, Jack decided to do some snooping in the personnel files and went to 'help' Davis with his investigations. Teal'c went to spend sometime with the new intake of recruits. One thing neither Jack or Daniel knew was that Hammond had arranged that SG2, under the command of Ferretti were detailed to act as a personal guard for the young men.

In Sam's lab the 'wonder twins' were no further forward. Daniel gave the cube a vicious prod with his finger.

"Well I think until I have all the sides translated we are not going to get any further with this." Sam nodded, she knew Daniel was right. But, it didn't stop her getting frustrated and annoyed. She so hated being defeated by such a simple looking thing. They had tried shining various forms of light on it and had stuck it in a completely darkened area. Nothing, each and every time. Daniel had even tried to carry out the action he'd done the first time he and Jack had seen it. Not a flicker or a flash. The cube totally defeated them. If Sam was frustrated and annoyed then how must Daniel be feeling. To be trapped as a 16 year old, but still have the mind of a genius 36 year old. It was something she just couldn't imagine. Sam looked at Daniel and saw him hiking up his pants for the umpteenth time and that reminded her.

"I forgot to tell you that the General has given me permission to take you off Base to do some clothes shopping. I though we could go this Saturday. Janet has agreed to come with us." Daniel gazed at his 'evil twin' and said glumly.

"I have no real choice in this, so I?"

"None whatsoever." Sam replied cheerfully. Daniel sighed, picked up the cube and gave it a small toss.

"Well if you don't mind, I will take this and go and immerse my sorrows in the joys of trying to crack the code, yet again. I'm missing something, I'm certain of it." Sam smiled as she heard him muttering as he left 'Light shall disperse darkness and all will be bathed in her glory. What the frigging hell does it mean?!'

As Daniel left Sam's lab and headed for his back to his office a shadow detached itself from the wall and followed behind. Lou Ferretti had taken on the job as Daniel's Shadow himself. Only the best for Dr J and if he said so himself he was the best - well after Colonel Jack O'Neill that is. He smiled as he followed Daniel. The Doc was totally oblivious to his surroundings, muttering away to himself. He didn't see the looks he was receiving. A few Lou returned with some glowers of his own. Yes, Dr J looked 16, but as far as everyone on the Base should be concerned he was still Dr J. If anyone had a problem with that Lou and the rest of SG2 would be very happy to correct that opinion.

~~~

Daniel stood in terror gazing at the scene that confronted him. He would rather be facing a rampaging hoard of Jaffa's than this! In fact he would like to be back in the safe haven that was Borders Bookshop. He made to turn round, but felt his arms being firmly gripped and reluctantly he was hauled into the shop.

"Jeans" the voice on his left said and gave that arm a tug.

"Tops" the voice on his right arm said and gave that arm a tug.

"Ummm, ladies there is only one of me and I don't take kindly to being split in half." The two women looked at him in frustration and Sam got the look on her face that always terrified her staff and made them want to run and hide. Eventually her eyes gleamed and she pointed to the changing rooms to their left.

"Ok, you go and stand by the changing rooms and Janet and I will bring things to you." As Daniel made his way over to his designated point, hitching his pants up as he went, both Sam and Janet looked over to where Lou and his 2IC, Anderson, were situated near the changing rooms. Lou gave them a high five signal. Both woman nodded and then began their raid on Gap.

Daniel slumped against the wall as waited miserably for Sam and Janet to bring him stuff to try on. Why, oh why did he have to be a teenager again. He had racked his brains trying to remember what he had worn the first time he had been sixteen. Of course that was when he had started his first degree and he had worn clothes to try and fit in. Hadn't worked of course. The clothes he had worn had been second hand and he had stuck out like a sore thumb. He sighed and watched the blonde and brunette heads as they flitted about the store, picking up and discarding things. Darn Janet had put back that nice plaid shirt.

Lou tried to look like he was browsing the T-shirts on the rack next to him as he kept an eye on Dr J. The guy looked as bored as he felt. Hmmm, that top there would suit Manda, but sure as eggs the Short Stuff would refuse to wear it because her old man had got it for her.

'Nope, nope, definitely not!' Sam eliminated three pairs of jeans one after another. They had a chance to finally dress Daniel as he should be and she was not going to blow it by choosing the wrong pair of jeans. She picked up a pair of very faded, soft to the touch, pale blue jeans. 'Oh Yeah! Definitely these. Best get a couple more.' Sam looked up and saw Janet making her way towards her laden down with tops, shirts and several jackets. Hitching up her selection of jeans in her arms she met her partner in crime and gave a smile.

"We are about to create a masterpiece." Janet gave a smile in return.

"In the words of 'Murray', Indeed." The two woman turned to where they had told Daniel to wait. There was no sign of him. Sam dropped the jeans she was carrying and frantically spun round trying to locate him. She looked over to where Lou and Jamie Anderson were. The idiots were looking at and discussing a maroon top. She literally ran over to them with Janet close at her heels.

"Nice colour, Lou."

"Yeah, isn't it Major Carter. Thinking of getting it for Manda."

"Huh, huh. Where's Daniel, Lou?" Janet asked. Lou looked at her puzzled.

"At the Changing rooms where you asked him to wait."

"No, he isn't" Sam said through gritted teeth. Lou looked alarmed and looked over to where Daniel should have been standing, but wasn't.

"Shit!! Jamie get going! He may have got so bored and decided to go back to Borders." They all watched as Anderson hurried out of Gap in search of Daniel.

"We can but hope he's in Borders, because if he isn't...." Janet's voice trailed off as they all thought of the fate that awaited them back at the Mountain if they returned without Daniel. It went by the name of, Jack O'Neill.

~~~

'Ow!' Daniel flinched as the restraints on his wrists tightened slightly as he tried to move his arms, 'not good, not good at all'. He could hear voices near by. They seemed to be discussing him. He was definitely not in a good situation. The last thing he remembered was standing waiting for Sam and Janet to put him through the torture (not a good word to use Daniel, particularly in your current predicament!) of trying clothes on, feeling a prick on his arm, suddenly feeling very tired and then...nothing. He wriggled some more and discovered his ankles were in restraints too. He heard footsteps and tried to turn his head, but discovered he was wearing a neck restraint too.

"Dr Jackson, you've finally decided to wake up."

"It would seem so. Am I allowed to know who I'm the guest of?"

"Not at this moment, no."

"Ah." He watched as two more joined the circle round the table. He felt a prick then white heat engulfed his body. He heard screaming and guessed it was himself.

~~~

"Ok, let me get this straight. One minute he was standing by the changing rooms bored out of his skull. The next, he had vanished." Jack looked at Sam and Janet.

"Yes Sir." The two voices replied.

"You, were looking at a shirt for your kid, when the vanishing act occurred." Jack looked at Lou.

"Yes Sir."

"As were you, Anderson."

"Yes Sir." Jack scrubbed his hair in frustration. 'Darn it he should have put a leash on the kid!' he thought. He tried to keep calm. It wouldn't help get Daniel back if let his temper get the better of him.

"Carter, you placed a locator on him, didn't you?"

"Yes Sir, we should know in a few minutes where he is located."

"Good. Ferretti get your team together and tell SGs 4 and 5 they are up to."

"Yes Sir!" Lou hurried out with Anderson hot at his heels. Both were determined to clear SG2's name after the fiasco at the Mall.

"Carter, locate our errant archaeologist."

"Sir!" She too hurried out determined to do her bit.

"Doc..."

"I know, Sir. I'll prep the medical team and we will be standing by. Just try to bring him back in one piece." As Fraiser left Jack slumped into his seat and laid his head on his arms on the desk. 'Every frigging time!' He felt the tears and didn't stop them from falling. He finally lifted his head, gave his eyes a frustrated swipe and yelled at the ceiling...

"Simmons, God help you if you have anything to do with this!"

~~~

The screaming continued unabated, white heat lanced through him and something was stabbing in his eyes. He could hear a voice..."he is stubborn, Colonel Simmons, but I'm sure that eventually we can persuade him to ascend."

'Oh God! Jaaaaack...Jack! Please Jack, come and make them stop!!" He mentally screamed.

~~~

"Carter."

"I'm working on it, Sir. I've narrowed it down and should have his actual location in a couple minutes." Sam's fingers flew over the keyboard. She was conscious of the looming figure behind her. The four teams were suited up and ready to go. They all were waiting for Sam to give them the location. Originally Hammond wasn't going to allow Jack to lead the rescue attempt, but had relented when he saw how much it meant to the young man. Besides he hadn't fancied having a caged, irate Colonel O'Neill terrorising the SGC.

"Got him, Sir!" Sam got up from her chair and put on her jacket and joined her team as Walter handed out the co-ordinates.

Hammond watched as the teams stood ready waiting for him to give them the 'Go'.

"SG 1, 2, 4 and 5 you have a Go. Bring back our Boy."

"Yes Sir." Jack gave Hammond a salute, then indicated to the teams to move out.

'Hang on Danny, don't you give up! We're on our way.'

~~~

'Oh God, it hurt! Hurt so much!' The white heat continued endlessly. As did the stabbing sensation in his eyes. He just wanted it to stop, all of it to stop. He was tired, so tired.

"Parvulus! You must not give in!"

"Oma?" Daniel spun round. He ignored the fact that he was no longer on the table and seemed to be on Abydos. Oma stood facing him.

"Parvulus, he comes. You must hold on. Do not give in. Your Path is not over yet."

"My Path?" There was no answer and he was back on the table. Mercifully the darkness began to enfold him and the agony receded.

~~~

"You're sure Carter?"

"Certain, Sir. He's definitely in there." Sam looked up from the readings on her Pocket PC, "Daniel is located near the rear of the warehouse." Jack nodded and looked back at the warehouse in front of them.

"SG4 are you position?"

"Roger."

"SG5?"

"Roger."

"Ferretti?"

"Ready and waiting Colonel."

"Teal'c?"

"It will be my pleasure to relieve the two guards at the door of their arduous task."

"Then, please do big guy!"

They watched as Teal'c silently moved towards the doors. A few seconds later and the two guards were face down on the ground. Jack yelled into his radio..."Gogogo!!" He and Carter ran to join Teal'c. Carter blew the doors as the other teams entered through the windows. Jack ignored all that was going on around him. Trusting the members of his team and the others to deal with the minor issues. He had his eyes on the big fish. Simmons was standing with three others, in white coats, round a small form lying on a surgical table.

"Simmons!" He roared as he ran towards his target. Simmons turned and gave a small smile as he watched Jack heading towards him.

"O'Neill! So, nice you could join us. You're just in time to watch Dr Jackson ascend for the second time."

"Nooooooo" Jack lunged at Simmons, then suddenly time seemed to freeze. Jack, stopped and looked round. Abydos? They were on Abydos fer cryin' out loud.

"Oma, get your glowy self out here. This is your doing!"

"Parvulus is in no danger." Oma said appearing in front of Jack.

"Parvulus? You mean Daniel? Ok, I believe you. So, why am I here?" Oma smiled.

"There are many paths from which to chose. Those who seek must chose wisely and be guided to the correct one. The Light must not be extinguished by the darkness."

"Ooookkkaaayyy. That is as clear as mud. Mind putting me back to deal with the bad guys and get Daniel, Parvulus, whatever, back to the Infirmary and Fraiser's tender care." Jack found himself stood beside the surgery table with Simmons and the three scientists lying on the floor, unconscious. Ignoring the garbage cluttering up the floor Jack bent over the small form lying on the table. It took all his willpower not to kick Simmons' form to death. Daniel had so many tubes hooked up to him and his eyes, dear god, his eyes. They were wide open with a thick milky film the completely covered the irises.

"Carter! Get over here!!" Sam hurried over.

"Oh, my, god. Daniel!"

"Can he be moved?" Carter examined the tubes closely and shook her head.

"I rather not, Sir. I think we should get Janet and her team here as soon as is possible." Jack pulled out his cell phone, pressed the speed dial button and waited to be connected through to the infirmary.

"Doc...yeah we've got him...uh uh...he's in a real bad way...tubes everywhere...ok see you in 10." He cut the connection and turned to Sam.

"Doc wants you to monitor him until she gets here." Sam nodded. Jack reluctantly pulled himself away from the table and then remembered the garbage on the floor.

"Teal'c I need some help with the garbage lying here!"

~~~

'Ok, pain gone, soft mattress, Jack's voice rumbling away and was that Jack's hand holding and stroking his? Infirmary, that was Janet's voice as well' Daniel licked his lips.

"J'ck?"

"Here, Danny" The grip on his hand tightened, 'Yep definitely Jack's hand, then,'

"You're safe and the capable hands of the Doc."

"'kay" Something was wrong though, he could tell. Daniel tried to open his eyes and realised they were already open.

"J'ck! C'nt see! Wha's wrong!"

"Shhhh! Calm down, Danny." The stroking on his hand spread to his arm.

"C'nt see J'ck!"

"Daniel," he turned his head towards Janet's voice, "there's some type of membrane covering both eyes. We don't know, yet, what type of substance it is. Majors Ferretti and Anderson are working at obtaining the information from the so called scientists who did this to you." Daniel could hear the contempt in her voice.

"Simmons?" He croaked.

"Teal'c and Carter are having the pleasure of questioning him." He could hear the satisfaction in Jack's voice.

"Not you, Jack?" Daniel's voice was becoming stronger.

"No." Regret filled Jack's voice, "Hammond won't let me near him."

"How long?" Daniel winced at the fear he heard in his own voice.

"We don't know, Daniel." Janet answered gently, "Even when we have some idea of what they used, there is no guessing as to how long it will take us to come up with a solution."

"But, you will, won't you Doc"

"You bet we will!" She gave Daniel's leg a gentle squeeze and left. Jack watched her leave then turned back to look at Daniel. Tears were streaming down the young man's face.

"Awww, Danny!" Jack pulled him into a strong embrace.

"I can't see, Jack! Won't be able to translate that damm cube now. We're stuck like this! Sorry, Jack, so sorry! All my fault. Can't do any....." Jack silenced him with a gentle kiss. As Daniel pulled back he knew he was most likely doing an excellent impression of a fish. He waited for Jack to say something, but all he did was pull Daniel further into his embrace and make himself more comfortable on the bed. Daniel gave a sigh, he was so tired and it hurt to think, and settled his head on to Jack's chest. He let the steady thump of Jack's heart lull him into sleep.

Jack watched as Daniel gradually fell asleep. As he gently stroked the younger man's hair, he wished Hammond would let him just have a few seconds with Simmons. Just a few seconds would be all that he needed!! He looked down at the head nestled under his chin and placed another gentle kiss on it. He then lent his head back against the headrest and allowed himself to be lulled by the soft snuffles coming from the vicinity of his chest.

Janet made her way out of her office and headed to check on Captain Matheson. SG7 had run into a rather nasty squabble between neighbouring tribes and unfortunately had been caught in some cross fire. Matheson had received an arrow in the upper leg. As she made her way of to the Captain's bed she noticed Jack and Daniel and had to smile. The Colonel was reclining on top of the bed, his legs crossed and head resting on the bed headrest. His arm was securely round Daniel, who lay on his side his head resting on the Colonel's chest and an arm slung across the man's stomach. Janet changed her direction and on reaching Daniel's bed gently pulled the curtain round to give the two of them some privacy. She then turned to check on Captain Matheson.

After checking Matheson and making sure the Captain was comfortable Janet went back to her office and began to work on some files. She was interrupted a while later by the arrival of Colonel Taylor and Major Kowalska of SG5. Taylor placed a container of a white-grey substance on her desk. At the same time Kowalska laid and envelope on the desk. Janet picked up the envelope and felt the shape of the DVD disk inside.

"They recorded everything, Ma'am." Kowalska said a look of disgust showing on her face, "They also took comprehensive notes." She placed another, larger, envelope in front of Janet.

"This is all we've found, so far, Ma'am." Taylor indicated to the container and envelopes, "the rest of my team and SG4 are continuing the search." Janet nodded to the two of them. Taylor left, but Kowalska paused at the door and turned back to Janet.

"How could they do something like that, Ma'am? To record every second of his pain and then analyse it while recording." Kowalska shook her head, hearing again the cold calm voice on the DVD while Dr Jackson screamed in agony in the background. She was a scientist herself, specialising in organic chemistry, and she was stunned that any fellow scientist could even think of acting like that. Janet gave a tight smile.

"I have no idea Marta, but I intend to find out." She stood, picked up the container and disk and joined Marta at the door. Marta gave her a smile.

"Good luck, Ma'am! Scum like that give the rest of us a bad name." She gave Janet a quick salute and hurried off to join her team member.

The sound of her heels clicked down the corridors until Janet arrived at the rooms Simmons and the others were being held in. Holding up the container she asked.

"I would like a few minutes to ask the three being held by Major Ferretti some questions in connection with the substance in this."

"One second, Ma'am." One of the SFs said as he knocked on the door and entered the room. Two or three seconds later he came out and gave her a nod of permission. She entered the room and looked at the three men sat at one side of the table. Anderson rose from his seat beside Ferretti and indicated that she should take it. Ferretti gave her a nod as she sat down. Janet placed the container on the table and was pleased to see that the faces of the men became even paler. She then placed the disk beside it, quietly sliding it between her fingers.

"Colonel Taylor and Major Kowalska brought these items from the warehouse where you held Dr Jackson, along with some very comprehensive notes. The disk contains a visual record of your 'treatment' of Dr Jackson. " Janet ignored the flinch that came from Ferretti, "This..." and she pushed the container forward, "is what you used on him. Now, I would be grateful if you could tell me what this is and where it came from." There was silence from the other side of the table. Janet picked up the disk and turned to Anderson, standing quietly by the door.

"Major Anderson, would you kindly take this disk through to Major Carter. Explain to her what it is and ask her to let General Hammond know about it." Janet watched out of the corner of her eye as the men's faces became even paler. One of them finally spoke.

"Colonel Simmons obtained the substance for us, from Area 51. We have no idea of it's origin or what it is." Janet turned back to look at them, they flinched when they saw the ice in her eyes. She placed the disk back on the table, then slid the container closer to the men. All three flinched away from it.

"Let me see if I understand this correctly. You used an unknown substance on a Teenager..." She held her hand up as one of them was about to speak, "a TEENAGER! Physically in every way, Dr Jackson is a Teenager, a 16 year old. You used a substance that you have no knowledge of, in the hope that he would be forced to ascend." Again she held her hand up, "Please don't keep trying to interrupt me! There is nothing you can say that can make me understand how you could make that young man suffer as he did. He's BLIND, gentlemen! That wonderful, amazing young man is blind. You caused it, made it happen. You have most likely destroyed any hope this world or the universe had." By this time she was leaning heavily on the table, almost in their faces. The only thing preventing her from climbing over the table and killing them was Ferretti's arm round her waist.

Taking a couple of deep breaths she straightened up, picked up the container and disk and with a final look at the three she left the room. As she stood in the corridor trying to calm herself down Lou joined her.

"How is he, Doc?" She gave him a sad smile.

"Traumatised. There is also a possibility that there made be some damage to his heart and lungs. We need to do more tests on that. Colonel O'Neill is with him. He's doing as well as can be expected Lou. We all have a very long journey ahead of us. Daniel especially." She patted Lou's arm, "Now I have to go and see what we can find out about this substance if we are to give Daniel any hope at all."

~~~

Jack felt the pain radiating down his neck, a sure sign that he had been sleeping in the same position for too long. He cracked open his eyes and took note that he was lying on Daniel's infirmary bed with his head resting on the bed's headboard, hence the pain. He also had Daniel sprawled over his chest. The, strangely, did not concern him. Moving his head, carefully, so as not to make the pain any worse, he looked down at the still sleeping teenager. Jack had felt the years of barriers and walls being demolished when the doo-hickey had zapped them. He could now admit the love he felt for Daniel and he was dammed if he was going to hide it anymore. Danny needed him, more than ever now, and Jack was going to be there for him every step, every second, of the way. The regulations could take a flying run and jump for all he was concerned about them.

The clicking of heels alerted him to the arrival of Janet 'Napoleon' Fraiser and he made the attempt to move off the bed. But, the tightening of an arm round his waist prevented him from moving. Janet smiled as she saw Jack's predicament when she open the curtain.

"He won't let me move, Doc" He whispered. Her smile grew and she bent down to take a closer look at her patient.

"Has he slept right through, Sir?" She asked quietly.

"We had a couple of moments," and boy had they been moments! His ribs still ached from being squeezed in an iron grip and he would never, ever forget the silent screams he witnessed. "but that was all. He's not been to restless." Janet straightened.

"Good." Jack noticed that she looked exhausted.

"Have SG4 and 5 reported back yet?"

"Yes, Taylor and Kowalska brought back a container of the substance that was used on Daniel. I have a team analysing it now." She had decided to keep the information about the DVD from the two men for the moment. Jack frowned.

"Surely, the three stoogies could tell you what it is?" Janet shook her head.

"No, they can't. I had the pleasure of chatting with them yesterday and they kindly informed me that Simmons obtained it from Area 51. I have another team questioning people there and hope the inventory there will throw something up. The three stoogies, good name for them by the way, don't know where it originated or know what it is."

"They used...on Daniel...without..." Jack was speechless. Ok Simmons had moved down the line a notch. He now wanted a few seconds with 'Tom, Dick and Harry'. A few seconds that was all, maybe he could sweet talk Hammond. He looked down at Daniel and gently stroked his hair. 'I'm not letting you out of my sight, Danny boy, ever again. Not for one second. If you need to pee, I go with you! Oh you may snipe and gripe, but for my own piece of mind...where you go, I go with you! Love you to much to lose you again.' When he looked up, Janet had left them and gone back to her office. Jack went back to his Danny watching. Few minutes later the subject of his perusal began to stir.

Daniel was conscious of a hand gently stroking his hair and the dull steady thud under his right ear. He was praying that the memories of the past few days were part of a very bad and weird dream. He was also terrified to open his eyes. Terrified that everything would still be dark when he opened them.

"You gonna wake up Sleeping Beauty?"

"'Fraid to. 'Fraid that if I do, all that I remember will be true. That I'm sixteen, Simmons got his hands on me and that I am now blind. Please tell me Jack that I dreamed it all!"

"Can't Danny boy. Won't lie to you."

"Darn! Was really hoping you would lie to me." Jack watched as Daniel's eyes opened and his heart broke when milky white instead of blue were revealed.

"Still dark." Came the hoarse whisper. Jack kissed his head and nuzzled his hair with his nose.

"Maybe dark, Danny. But, you're not alone, never alone. You've got me and the rest of SG1. Never forget that!" He took a steadying breath and noticed the look on Daniel's face. He gently tugged on a lock of the hair under his hand.

"Get that thought out of your head Daniel Melburn Jackson! You are not, nor ever will be, a burden or a hindrance to any of us!" He lowered his hand and wiped the tears running down Daniel's face.

Across the room in her office Janet did likewise and wiped the tears from her face as she watched Jack pull Daniel into a tight embrace as the teenager sobbed into his chest. 'Darn, I'm getting sentimental in my old age'. She picked up the notes Marta Kowalska had brought back from the warehouse. She was hoping there was something in them that would buy her a clue that in turn would lead them to giving Daniel Jackson his sight back.

~~~

Two days later Jack entered the Infirmary and was greeted by the sight of Daniel propped up in bed listening intently to what Nyan was reading to him. The bed was covered in sheets of paper and photos.

"No, it's still not right." Daniel said interrupting Nyan.

"But Daniel, we've run this through exhaustive testing and rechecked the grammar and syntax several times...."

"It's not correct!!" Daniel snapped, rubbing his forehead, "something isn't right." Jack hurriedly joined Nyan at the side of the bed. He looked at the two sheets of paper Nyan was holding. He couldn't quite make out what the translation said, but he could, to his surprise, read the inscription in the photo Nyan held which was closest to him.

"Darkness shall encroach and linger, but Light's glory shall disperse all before her."

"Jack?"

"Hi, Daniel."

"You can understand and read what Nyan is holding?"

"Yeah, so?" Daniel thumped his head on his pillows in frustration.

"I'm an idiot! A freaking idiot! Nyan get Jack the copies of the sides that are still to be translated. Also amend what you have for that translation, it's 'encroach', not 'enfold' as you and the others came up with. It doesn't make sense with 'enfold'."

"Yes, Daniel. You will be here Colonel O'Neill?"

"I'll be here Nyan." He watched as the Bedrosian scurried out of the Infirmary. He took Nyan's place in the seat and picked up one of the sheets scattered on the bed. As he tried to decipher the 'chicken scratching' on the sheet he absently asked Daniel,

"Why are you a idiot?" A sigh came from the nest of pillows.

"Because I never thought to ask if you could understand and decipher the inscriptions on the cube. I think turning sixteen has addled my brain."

"Nah, you've had other things going on and we still don't know of the Asgard completely removed everything from me."

"Well, obviously they didn't." Daniel rubbed his hand across his eyes and as he dropped it back down Jack intercepted it and held it in his. Daniel was conscious of Jack's thumb rubbing across the back of his hand, but he didn't delve to deeply into the feelings it was generating.

"Headache?"

"Yeah, tired too."

"You're pushing yourself to hard."

"I need to do something, keep occupied. If I don't...I remember and I don't want to remember, Jack."

"I know buddy." Jack said softly. They let the silence envelop them as they waited for Nyan to return. When he did, Jack insisted that Daniel needed to rest and he would go with Nyan and work on the translations. Nyan agreed and gathered up all the papers and led Jack out.

Fifteen minutes later Jack found himself in Daniel's office surrounded by eager linguists and scientists. All waiting in breathless anticipation for him to let the genie out the bottle so to speak. He picked up the cube, felt a tingling sensation, a moment of disorientation and found himself in the middle of a sandstorm on Abydos.

"Ah Crap!!! Oma get your glowy self out here. This not funny!!"

"You are well, Jack O'Neill?" A disembodied voice asked. Jack didn't answer straight away, but waited for the Ascended to appear. Oma walked calmly out of the sandstorm and stood in front of him and cocked her head questioningly.

"Yeah, yeah I feel good, the knees are good. Now let's cut the crap and get to why you have dragged me here." Oma just smiled at him and gently placed a hand on his chest.

"You hurt here. You feel despair for your friend, for Daniel, for Parvulus. But there is also great love, that is good. He is going to need that love." She removed her hand and looked directly at him, "Parvulus, has a long and difficult journey ahead of him. He will need to know his friends, family, will be there for him. He needs to know his Petrus will be with him. Light must overcome the darkness." She stepped back and Jack felt the sandstorm enveloping him and then several voices calling to him. Nyan's the most insistent.

"Colonel, are you alright?" Jack found he was back in Daniel's office sat at his desk with several worried faces gazing at him. He looked down and saw he was still holding the innocent cube in his hand. He dropped it hastily, no way in Netu was he going to hold that thing again. He gave them all a weak smile, got up and left as quickly as his dignity would allow. In his own office he allowed himself to slump down in his chair and tried to make sense of the visit he had paid with Oma. Ok, his Latin was a little shaky, but he was sure that the name she kept calling Daniel meant 'Little One' and the one she called him meant 'Rock'. He smiled and chuckled, he didn't think that Daniel would be very pleased at being called 'Little One'. But, why call him Daniel's Rock, he didn't get that. He shoved that puzzle away to be looked at later. Now, this thing about darkness and light. If his gut feeling was right then he thought Oma was telling him that Daniel was the Light and if that was the case there was a big honking mess developing somewhere and in the not to distant future Daniel was going to be up to his neck in it. Jack began to gently thump his head against his desk, his fists clenched on either side.

'Daniel, it was came down to Daniel and goddammit Wonder Boy was going to have to walk through the fires of Netu again.'

~~~

A gentle knock sounded on his door. Jack lifted his head and saw Nyan standing there with a bundle of papers. He sat up fully, waving to Nyan to enter. Nyan placed the papers on Jack's desk and sat down. Jack picked up one of the papers and saw they were photos of the Cube sides.

"We thought it would be safer for you to translate the sides from the pictures rather than the actual Cube." The Bedrosian said.

Jack gave him a smile. "Yeah, you are probably right."

"How are you feeling, Colonel?"

"I'm fine."

They both grinned when they realised what he had said.

"Crap, I'm turning into Daniel!"

"Oh I doubt it, Colonel. There is only one Dr Jackson." Nyan rose from his seat, "I'll leave you to it, Colonel. Contact me if you have any problems with the translations."

Jack nodded and went back to studying the picture he had picked up, he never heard Nyan leave.

He was working on the fourth translation when the phone rang. "O'Neill...Yes, Sir. I'll be there." He replaced the receiver and gathered up the papers and his notes and left his office for the Briefing Room. When he entered the room the others were already there. He gave a nod to Carter and Teal'c and took a seat next to Nyan.

"Colonel, good of you to join us, finally."

"Yes, Sir. Sorry, Sir. I was checking something with Daniel and I lost track of time." Jack gave a small flinch as he heard himself say that. Then he mentally shrugged, hey he wasn't the same Jack O'Neill that got hit by the doo-hickey. In fact he didn't want to be that Jack O'Neill again. He like this new improved version of Jack O'Neill and he wasn't going to apologise for it.

"Yes, well..." Hammond have his 2IC a puzzled stare then glanced down the table to Dr Fraiser.

"Doctor, can you bring us up to date with your various investigations and the current condition of Dr Jackson."

Janet looked up from her notes. "Yes, Sir. At the moment the team at Area 51 are working through inventories dating back four months. The people questioned there didn't think the substance had been there longer than that. It will take a while before we know where exactly it came from.

Major Kowalska and her team have discovered the substance is organic and when it comes into contact with other organic substances it, grows for want of a better word, and covers it. I've done extensive tests on Dr Jackson and found the substance, for some reason, hasn't attacked his internal organs and it is only his eyes that are affected." She gave a sigh and gathered herself mentally for the next part of her report. "In tests on the substance Major Kowalska found that attempts to remove the substance from the material it was covering caused serious and irreplaceable damage. Also the substance began to grow back and recover the material. Sir, I would recommend that the surgery I requested on Dr Jackson's eyes be cancelled."

There was silence round the table, then Hammond said quietly. "Granted, Doctor."

"Thank you, Sir. Our tests are on going and the NID Notes found at the warehouse are proving to be useful. I would like to request some more time with the NID scientists, to question them in regards to queries I have on the notes."

Hammond gave a nod. "I will arrange with Major Ferretti and let you know."

"Yes, Sir. Finally, in regard to Dr Jackson's condition. Physically, apart from his eyesight, he is fine. The concerns we had about his heart and lungs have resolved themselves and I think I can say it was the stress and strain that he was put through that cause the heart fluctuations and breathing problems. Mentally..." she sighed, "not good. He's still having nightmares, headaches - which are causing me some concern and I will be carrying out a MRI later today to ascertain whether there is some physical problem that is causing them - and emotionally he's unstable..." She looked up, "Sir, I would recommend counselling, but..."

"We are talking about Dr Jackson, here," Hammond said.

"Yes, Sir."

"Do you have any suggestions, Doctor?"

"Sir, being cooped up in the Infirmary is doing him no good. I also think being permanently on base is not helping either. My recommendation is that he be allowed home with twenty four hour care and guard."

Hammond glanced at Jack, who had his head down looking at his notes. "Who do you recommend for Dr Jackson's care, Dr Fraiser?"

"Colonel O'Neill, Sir. With SG2 as the guard."

Jack jerked his head up in surprise and bounced his gaze between Hammond and Fraiser..

"You have a problem with Dr Fraiser's recommendation, Colonel?" Hammond looked questioningly at him.

Jack gathered his scattered wits and replied, "No, Sir. None whatsoever, Sir. My main and only concern is for Daniel. I don't give a damm about anything else or what people think, Sir."

Hammond smiled and nodded and turned back to Fraiser. "Anything else, Doctor?"

"No, Sir"

"Then thank you for that report. Major Carter, would you like to bring us up to date with the questioning of Colonel Simmons."

Jack watched as Carter gathered her notes and began her report. He knew that neither she or Teal'c would have got anything out of the scumbucket. No, good ole Simmons would be sat there tighter than a clam with a smirk on his face. Three minutes that's all he'd need, just three minutes and he's make that clam open wide and sing.

"Well, Sir. Colonel Simmons is not being very co-operative..."

"Colonel Simmons is refusing to talk." Teal'c said with a dark frown. He continued, "Tauri methods are proving ineffective. May I suggest GeneralHammond, that you allow me to employ the Jaffa method that has proved effective in several galaxies."

"I wish we could, Teal'c, put your hand down Jack I know you want to second Teal'c's suggestion, but we have to abide by a treaty called the Geneva Convention. You have something to say about the Geneva Convention, Colonel?." Hammond looked at Jack who was quietly muttering to himself.

Jack looked up and met his commanding officer's glare. "No, Sir" He replied.

"Good. Major is there anything else?"

Carter quietly sighed and shook her head.

"Very well, I want you and Teal'c to remain behind after this briefing and we will discuss the situation with Colonel Simmons."

Jack bent his head further down to hide his smile. He had a chance, it was a slim one, but he was going to pay ole Simmons a visit.

"Colonel!"

"Oh, sorry, Sir! Was trying to gather my thoughts."

"Since you seem to have inherited the translations, do you have anything more to report on them?"

Jack glanced at Nyan and got an encouraging nod from him.. He cleared his throat and for a moment saw Daniel standing in front of a Power Point presentation in full flow about his latest discovery. Jack gave a sad smile and knew he would never be able to give the presentation the report in front of him deserved, but he would do his best.

"Sir, from the initial translation Dr Jackson was able to do I have translated three of the other sides and have two more to do. They all talk of the same thing; that Darkness shall encroach and linger until the Light disperses it. We won't be able to decipher the quotations until all six are translated."

"Are you any clearer on what this Light and Darkness means?" Sam asked.

"No, we are not. Colonel O'Neill was in the process of translating the Cube itself earlier when he seemed to 'Zone Out' for want of a better phrase, while holding it. He was uncommunicative for at least five minutes."

Janet was out of her seat and round to Jack's side before Nyan finished speaking. Jack pushed her hands away. "I'm fine! Geeze, way to go Nyan!"

"If you are fine Colonel, do you wish to tell us what occurred while you held the cube?"

"No, Sir. Not, really, Sir. But, I don't have a choice do I, Sir."

"Correct, Jack. Now what happened?"

"I had a meeting with Oma Desala, Sir" He looked round at the stunned faces. "It's not the first time either. I had an earlier meeting with her at the warehouse. But it wasn't as long or as informative as the most recent one. I've no idea where we were, except it looked like Abydos and it was in the middle of a sandstorm. Basically she told me that Daniel is the Light and in the not to distant future he will be meeting whatever is the Darkness and he is going to need the support of all of us. Oh, and he has a long and difficult path to face before he even meets the Darkness."

"That was all?" Sam asked.

"That's all?! Geeze, Carter don't you think that is enough?!" Sam gave Jack an apologetic look.

"Ok, people I think that's more than enough for this briefing. Keep me informed and Doctor I will let you know when we will be able to move Dr Jackson out of the Mountain."

Janet gave him a grateful nod and left the room. Nyan followed with Jack not to far behind. Carter and Teal'c stayed with Hammond to discuss Simmons. Jack deliberately slowed his walked to allow Janet and Nyan to get well ahead of him. When he thought it was safe enough he changed direction and headed towards the room where Simmons was located.

'Look out Buddy Boy! Your worst nightmare is about to pay you a visit!' Jack thought as he turned the corner and into the corridor where the room was located.

~~~

After their meeting with Hammond, Sam and Teal'c made their way back to the room where Simmons was being held. As they turned the corner both froze, the two SFs who normally stood guard outside the door were lying unconscious on the ground. Sam pulled out her gun and Teal'c fired up his zat. As they reach the door they could hear the muffled sounds of scuffling and thumps coming from inside. Sam indicated a silent count of three and they both burst into the room. They were greeted with the sight of Simmons pinned to the wall by Jack.

As they put away their wepons Jack turned and grinned at them. "Hi, guys! Simmie and I were just having a little chat. You wouldn't believe how helpful he's become."

He turned back to the beaten and bloodied man he was holding against the wall and smiled ferally at him. "Ole Simmons here underestimated his opponent. He forgot that Jack O'Neill still has the memories and training of the former 45 year old Colonel."

He gave Simmons a final sucker punch to the gut and let him drop to the floor. He turned and grinned again at his two team mates. "God I love this body! I've still got the moves, but faster and stronger." He gave a little bounce and walked towards them.

Sam gave herself a little shake and allowed the Major to take over. "You know, Sir. I'm going to have to report this to the General. You knocked out two SFs and may have seriously injured a prisoner."

Jack gave her a smile of understanding, "I know, Carter, I know. Just give me 20 to let Janet know where that substance came from, so she can pull the reports on it and start doing her stuff." He looked pleadingly at her and Sam gave a smile and a nod. She then found herself engulfed in a hug and just as quickly, released. She chuckled as she watched the whirlwind called Jack thunder down the corridor. She closed the door and joined Teal'c who was standing glowering down at the groaning Simmons.

Giving him a sharp prod with her boot, she said, "Be thankful, Simmons, that Colonel O'Neill was in a reasonable mood when he came to visit you. A few days earlier and you wouldn't have been lying here whimpering." Sam gave a smile that didn't reach her eyes, "you wouldn't have been making any sound."

Teal'c gave a nod of agreement, "Indeed."

Janet was reading the NID notes when Jack arrived and knocked on the doorframe of her office. "You got a minute, Doc?"

Janet looked up and smiled, "For you Colonel, always."

Jack grinned as he came into the room and flung himself into the chair facing Janet. Her eyebrows rose at his actions, then she noticed his grazed knuckles, 'adrenaline high' she thought.

"OK, Colonel, who have you beaten up and will there be any repercussions from it?"

Jack had the grace to look shamefaced as he replied, "Well...ummm...I had a 'chat' with Simmons."

"Simmons!!" Jack slumped in his seat as Janet picked up speed, "Simmons! Oh for the love of....Colonel what were you thinking?!"

"I wasn't," he muttered.

"Does Hammond know?"

"Not yet..." Jack checked his watch, "but he will in around 10 minutes."

Janet sighed, "Did he at least 'talk' before you beat him to a pulp?"

"Yeah, he did. The substance was brought back by SG10 from PXS467." Janet grabbed a notepad and scribbled the information down. Jack continued, "It seems it's a native fungi that has a liking for living organic matter...." He paused, looked round, frowned, then got up quickly and left the office. Janet quickly followed and joined him by Daniel's bed. She watched as Jack gently laid his hand on Daniel's chest and almost at once the restless youth calmed and settled into a deep sleep.

"Colonel, what just happened?" She asked quietly.

"I...I...He was anxious and afraid. I needed to let him know he wasn't alone. That I was here." He gently smoothed back a lock of Daniel's hair, "He was afraid, I felt it."

Janet watched as Jack continued to gently stroke Daniel's forehead, "Was this the first time that this has happened?"

Jack looked at the Doctor and saw only concern in her eyes, "It's the first time that I have felt it so strongly..." Suddenly the klaxon sounded indicating that there had been an off world activation. Janet watched as Jack went back to gently soothing Daniel, who had become restless again because of the noise.

"You're not going to see what's happening?" she asked.

"If they need me, they will track me down," he answered. Daniel was getting really twitchy he noted. Which meant there was a full blown nightmare just about to happen. Jack took a deep breath, placed his hand again over Daniel's heart. He had no real idea what the hell he was doing. He just seemed to be acting on instinct and that instinct was telling him that Daniel needed him, needed his presence, needed him to help chase the darkness away.

Janet's eyes widened as she watched. A glow had developed between the Colonel's hand and Daniel's chest. It then spread completely over the upper part of Daniel's torso. It grew in intensity to the point where Janet had to look away. Finally it stopped and Jack staggered back and Janet grabbed his arm and guided him to the chair by the bed.

"OK Colonel, I don't know what on earth happened just now, but I am going to give you a thorough going over. Something is going on with you and I am going my best to find out what it is."

Jack gave a weak chuckle, "Doc, you can poke and probe as much as you like. I doubt though, that you find anything physically. That darn Cube did more to us than just de-age us." He rubbed his hand over his face and was about to say more when they were interrupted by Hammond, Carter, Teal'c and, "Lya!" Jack smiled as he hurried over to greet the diminutive Nox.

"Greetings O'Neill," she drew him into a hug and smiled as she added, "You are looking well." She then released him and headed over to the still sleeping Daniel. In a similar action to Jack's she gently smoothed back a lock of his hair.

"Ah Parvulus has suffered much. You have punished the person responsible for damaging the Light?" She looked directly at Jack as she asked the question. He smiled and nodded. "That is good, " she turned to Hammond, "Petrus will not be punished for doing only what he was meant to do and punished the one who caused Parvulus so much damage."

Hammond sighed, "Lya, we have rules that we must follow," He sighed at the frown Lya levelled at him, "but, I can assure you that Colonel O'Neill will only receive a verbal warning for his actions."

"That is fair," the Nox said as she turned back to look at Daniel.

Jack didn't question how she knew Oma's name for Daniel or how she knew he was the Light. Or even how she knew about Simmons. There was only one question he wanted to ask, so he asked, "Lya can you help him?"

Her smile turned to a sad one, "I cannot undo all that has been done, but I can prevent it from causing him anymore damage." Her smile brightened a little, "I can also take away what is unsightly." She then gave her full attention to the sleeping youth.

To Janet it was like watching a repeat performance. This time the glow centred round Daniel's eyes and temple. Again she had to look away as it grew in intensity. When she turned back round Lya was hugging Jack again.

As she hugged Jack the diminutive Nox admonished him, "Pavulus needs his Petrus! You must guard him and care for him. Do not let any more damage come to him. We, the Nox, are most unhappy that he has been damaged in this way. We will be watching, Petrus, and will be most displeased with you, if you do not protect the Light as you should."

Jack gave a chuckle and hugged her back, "You or any of the other Nox, don't have to worry Lya. Nothing means more to me than the guy sleeping in that bed. He's my life, Lya and I am not ashamed to admit that. I will protect him to the best of my ability and promise you no more harm will come to him."

Lya stepped back and placed her hand over his heart as Oma had done. "You tell the truth, that is good. Parvulus has a long and difficult journey ahead of him. He will need his Petrus and the rest of his family." She looked round at the rest who were gathered round listening, "All of you will be needed, the Darkness approaches and the Light will soon be needed." With that she gave a little bow to them all and walked out, hastily followed by Hammond.

A loud yawn made them all turn round. Daniel lifted his right hand and gave a little wave. "Hey, man have I had a good sleep. Have I missed anything?" He listened in confusion to the sound of laughter. "Jack? What's so funny?"

Jack moved quickly to the side of the bed and said, "I'm sorry Danny..." Anything he was going to say died on his lips as he gazed into the incredible blue eyes that seemed to be looking back at him. Something Lya had said came back to him, 'I can also take away what is unsightly.' 'Ah, Lya what a gift you have given me.' he thought as he continued to be captivated by the blueness.

"Jack? Something wrong?" Daniel's worried voiced broke through to him. Jack quickly grabbed Daniel's hand and gave a gentle squeeze.

"Nothing's wrong, Danny. Get comfortable though. I have a story to tell you." He began to tell Daniel of his visit to Simmons and shushed him as Daniel began to sputter. Then as he carried on with the tale the others gathered round to listen, all the while drinking in the sight of the blue eyes, still sightless, but back to their incredible blue.

~~~

"Ok," Jack said as he gripped the handles, "are we ready to try again?"

Daniel nodded with grim determination and tightened the hold on the bowl in his lap. "Yeah, just try to take it a little slower this time."

"Danny, if I go any slower you won't be moving at all!"

"Just try to curb the wheelies at the corners, then!"

"Listen, Wonder boy, do you or do you not want to leave this base?!"

"Of course I do!"

"Well, you have to get over this motion sickness. Up-chucking in the General's office this morning did not help matters. Aht! Talking here! Fraiser says you have to use this chair until you have completed the physio on your legs. There's no way round it. It's the chair and home or the VIP suit and Fraiser's tender mercies until she is satisfied you are completely mobile again. What's it gonna be?"

"Move 'em out, Flyboy!" Daniel gave a wave of his hand. Jack chuckled and slowly began to push Daniel out of the Infirmary.

As they moved down the corridor he kept up a running commentary of where they were and when he was going to change direction. So, far this seemed to working and there hadn't been a repeat performance of the morning. Though General Hammond had been very understanding.

They were well in to the tour of the base and Jack was about to head them back to the Infirmary when Daniel suddenly gasped, "Stop, stop!"

Jack brought them to a halt and lent down, placing his hand on Daniel's shoulders. "Ok, Danny, breath, slow and steady." He tightened his grip on Daniel's shoulders as the young man heaved heavy breaths and fought the nausea. "Slow and steady, buddy. You're doing good." He watched as Daniel brought the nausea and disorientation under control.

"'m ok." Daniel gasped, "'m ok. It's the disorientation. The not knowing where I am. Well I do know where I am, but I can't picture it. I can't see where I am!"

Jack brought his head down till his forehead rested on the top of Daniel's head. Daniel allowed Jack's warmth to enfold him and for a few moments they didn't move, letting themselves take comfort from each other. Finally Jack pulled back up and patted Daniel's shoulders as he moved his hands to the handles of the chair.

"Are we good to go?" He asked. Daniel tilted his head back a little more and Jack was blindsided by the smile he had come to call the Daniel Special. 'Geez that smile should come with a health warning!' he thought as he watched Daniel settle back in the chair.

"Yeah, 'm fine," Daniel said as he settled the bowl more firmly in his lap.

"Okey Dokey!" Jack gave the chair a little wiggle as a warning that he was about to move it.

There were no more sudden halts on the journey back and Janet was waiting for them as they arrived back.

"Hey Doc!" Jack called out as he wheeled the chair back to the bed and helped Daniel up on to it. Janet joined them as Daniel allowed himself to relax back on the pillows.

"How are you feeling, Daniel?"

"Tired and disorientated."

"No nausea?"

"We had one moment, but no up-chucking." Jack ignored the scowl Daniel aimed his way.

"Did the nausea last for any length of time?" Janet asked.

"A few minutes, no more," Daniel said quickly wanting to answer before Jack got the chance.

"No other incidents before arriving back here?"

"Nope," Both men answered and then scowled again at each other.

Janet gave a small smile. "Ok, well I can see no other reason to keep you detained here any longer Dr Jackson."

Daniel brought his head up. "You're letting me go?"

"Yes, I'm releasing you, Daniel, into the clutches of Colonel O'Neill and SG2. But, I expect you back here weekly to continue the physio on your legs. Also I've prescribed medication for the headaches I KNOW you are still having occasionally." Daniel gave a scowl as he had thought he'd managed to hide the headaches. Janet had known though and now Jack did too. He could feel the daggers Jack was shooting his way. Oh well he'd deal with those daggers later. All he wanted was for Janet to say the magic words and they could go home. Home, to Jack's house.

"Ok, you're now officially released from the Infirmary Dr Jackson. General Hammond wants to see both of you before you depart. Now, get out of here!" She watched as Jack helped Daniel back into the chair and then wheeled him out. She gave a sigh and headed back to her NID reading.

A few minutes late the two of them were sat in front of the General.

"I take it you have our covers and paperwork in place, Sir?"

"You are correct in that assumption, Colonel. I have to say the President is fascinated by the predicaments SG1 seem to continually find themselves in and he expressed his hopes that the solution to this one is found as quickly as possible."

"Kind of him, Sir"

"Yes, it is. But, to get to the matter in hand; your covers, Dr Jackson we have arranged that your parents were killed in a car accident which has left you blind. You have a relative living in the area, a cousin, Colonel Jack O'Neill. Unfortunately he is away at the moment, but his son..."

"Son!! Son!!! Sheesh why do I have to be my own son?!"

"Colonel! As I was saying, Colonel O'Neill's estranged...

"Estranged!!! What?! Did we a falling out?!"

"I won't warn you again Colonel!!"

"Yes, Sir. Sorry, Sir. Estranged, sheesh. Oh, sorry again, Sir. Zipping up now."

"Thank you. As Colonel O'Neill's son is currently living at the house, it has been decided that Daniel Jackson will live with him until he is capable of living independently. To help you become independent, Dr Jackson, you will attend the Colorado Springs Deaf and Blind School..."

"School!! I'm 36 years old! I don't need to attend school!"

"Yes, you do, son. You are blind and legally, sixteen years old. Attending this school will enable you to learn Braille..."

"Hey, hey, easy Danny. Think of it as learning a new language. You like learning languages."

Hammond waited until the Doctor's sputtering had died down. He had known this was going to be difficult and he hadn't even fully begun to tell them of the Colonel's cover. He gave a silent sigh, braced himself and continued, "As I was saying, you will learn to use Braille and become fully mobile..."

"I WILL NOT use a cane!!" Daniel snarled.

"No," Hammond replied, "it's been arranged that you will have a dog. A retired AF dog is being retrained and will arrive in a couple of months time."

"A former guard dog?" Jack asked.

"Yes," Hammond smiled, "We thought it would be prudent to have a former guard dog. A kind of back up if required." Hammond looked down at his notes for a moment. Then looked back up and at Jack. "Now, Colonel, as you have heard your cover requires you to be your son. Jack Junior has never known his father, Jack Senior, until recently."

"I take it he was the result of a fling during one of my tours of duty?"

Hammond nodded, "Yes, you are house sitting for your father when the unfortunate accident involving your relatives occurs. You are of legal age to take care of a minor, so Dr Jackson will be able to join you at the house. We had a problem where you work is concerned. But, we resolved it by placing Dr Jackson in the school and you as a civilian..."

"Civilian! You classified me as a civilian?!"

"Yes, MR O'NEILL, as civilian. Unless you want to be classed as Airman since at your current age it would be assumed you are just out of the Academy." At Jack's shake of his head, Hammond continued, "I didn't think so. While Dr Jackson is at school you will be working here as a civilian translator and linguist..."

"Translator?! You're going to have Jack working here as a translator?!"

"Hey! I'm doing ok with the Ancient Chicken Scratchings on the Cube!"

"Gentlemen!! As I was saying, Mr O'Neill will be working in the Linguistic section here on the base and as such will not be taking any further part in off world activities."

"What about Teal'c and Carter, Sir?"

"Teal'c has indicated that he wishes to remain and help with the research into the NID activities. Major Carter has accepted an assignment with SG9 to PSX-581 where preliminary evidence indicates similar structures to those on PSX- 771 where the Cube was located." He looked at the two men, "Is there anything else gentlemen?" Both shook their heads. He smiled, "then you're both dismissed. Go, relax and we will see you back at base seven days from now, Mr O'Neill. Once you have finalised all the arrangements for your cousin Daniel. We are all very sorry about your loss."

Jack smiled as he slowly swung the chair round, "Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir. We are both heartbroken, Sir."

Hammond gave a soft chuckle, watched them leave and picked up a file from the pile that was threatening to collapse.

~~~

After parking the chair in the hall way and keeping a strong grip on Daniel, Jack led them towards the living room.

"Okay, two steps ahead of you."

"'kay." Jack felt Daniel tense up as they reached the top of the steps. He watched as Daniel felt along the top of the step with his foot. Then as Daniel made to step down he tightened his grip on Daniel's shoulders and left arm. They stepped down together.

"Okay, doing good. One more, then we can get you nice and comfy on the couch."

"'kay." They went through the same process with the second step as they had done with the first. Then they made their way over to the couch and sat down.

"This sucks."

"I know, Danny, but it will get better."

"How?! Tell me, Jack! How will it get better? I can barely walk unaided. We had to stop four times on the way here because of my motion sickness...."

"Alright, hold it right there! Your walking will improve. Frasier said it would take time to build up the muscles. Which is why she wants you to attend the physio sessions. The motion sickness will abate eventually. Once we get you orientated. That's why Hammond wants you to attend that school. They can train you in this stuff."

"I just feel so useless, Jack."

"Well, you're not and never will be, Danny boy. I'll definitely still need your expertise with the Ancient Chicken Scratchings. It's one thing to be able to translate them, but we still need your thinking out of the box brain to make any sense of them."

"But, I need to see them to do that!"

"We'll find a way for you to do that, don't you worry." Jack pulled the young man closer to him and felt Daniel relax against him.

They stayed that way for a few minutes until Daniel broke the silence, "I suppose we should talk about this."

Jack watched the elegant fingers worry one of his shirt buttons. "Talk about what?"

"This," Daniel lifted his hand from the button and waved it between them.

"Ah."

"You've changed Jack. You're not the same person that you were when I came back. The Cube did something to you, to us. It didn't just de-age us."

"I know," Jack gave a soft sigh and rubbed his free hand through his hair, "I feel like I've lost all my barriers and to be truthful, I don't want to rebuild them. I like the new me."

Daniel gave a chuckle. "I like the new Jack to," he gave a shy smile, "very much."

Jack gently stroked his hand down Daniel's shoulder and planted a soft kiss on the top of his head. They lapsed, again, into a comfortable silence.

"So," Jack said.

"So," Daniel replied.

"This thing between us. We let it develop and see where it takes us?"

"Sounds good to me. But what about the Regs?"

Jack laughed softly, "The Regs don't matter anymore. Civilian now, remember?"

"Oh! Yeah."

"So, we take things slowly and let things develop naturally."

Daniel smiled and answered him by planting a shy kiss on his neck.

"Cool!" Jack said, releasing his hold on Daniel to stand up. "Okay, I'm going to bring the bags in from the truck. Then I'll start making dinner. Baked chicken with salad sound good to you?"

Daniel could only nod in stunned amazement. In all the years he had known Jack, he hadn't known the older man could actually cook; other than burn burgers and steaks on a barbeque.

"Right, you just sit and relax."

Daniel listened to the sounds of Jack moving. For a tall man, Jack was light on his feet, and his footsteps were very distinctive. It had taken Daniel a while to differentiate between peoples footsteps, but Jack's he had picked up almost immediately. He didn't know whether that was because they were always together or because of the connection that seemed to be developing between them. He leaned back in the couch and closed his eyes.

The sand storm took him by surprise; especially the fact that he could see it. He remembered Jack's tale of meeting with Oma. He guessed it was his turn to meet her. He waited and eventually his patience was rewarded. Oma stepped out of the swirling sand and stood in front of him.

"You are looking well, Parvulus."

"Thank you."

Oma smiled. "You are curious and puzzled. That is good." She stepped forward and laid her hand on his chest. "Never lose your fascination and interest in all things. Knowledge is the key. Rely on your Petrus, he is your link and your strength."

"The Cube has changed us, not just physically."

"The Cube has only enhanced what was already there."

"Okay! You are so not going to do this without me here!" Daniel spun round to see Jack striding out of the storm to join them.

"Jack, how?!"

"How the hell should I know! I walk back into the living room to see you slumped on the couch, which we are so going to talk about later. I touch you and presto here we all are on Abydos in a freaking sand storm. Oma, what's with the storm fer crying out loud?" He stopped talking when he noticed Daniel was looking at him and tears were running down his face.

"Danny?" He walked up to him and pulled him into his embrace. "Aw, Danny."

"I can see you, Jack. I can see you!" The two stood together watched by Oma, until Daniel had managed to get his emotions under control.

"You ok, Sport?"

"Ye-ah."

Jack gave a short nod and turned his attention to Oma. "I take it that Daniel's sight happens only when we are here?"

"You are Parvulus' eyes, Petrus. You are his link."

"Right, as usual that is as clear as mud. Ow!" Jack glared at Daniel as he rubbed his side, "What?!"

Daniel ignored him, "Oma, why are we both here? You said the Cube only enhanced what we already have...." He paused, his eyes widened and he gave a silent 'ooh'. "I was ascended and Jack had the Ancient's knowledge downloaded and who else knows what. Are you saying the Cube has enhanced abilities that these situations left?"

"The Darkness approaches. The Light is needed," Oma said simply.

Jack could see Daniel's brain processing every little bit of information. Then a look of horror came over the teenager's face. Daniel took a step towards Oma, suppressed rage making him shake. "You want me to finish what you prevented me from doing the last time."

Jack place a hand on Daniel's shoulder, "What, Danny? What does she want you to do?"

Daniel looked at Jack and Jack could see the suppressed rage sparking in his eyes. "It's Anubis, Jack. Isn't it, Oma?" He looked back at the Ascendant, "Anubis is becoming more powerful and because you and the Others won't interfere you want me to do your dirty work." He looked round at the swirling sand surrounding them. He smiled at Oma and it wasn't a nice smile, "They don't know what you've done, do they? This is why every time you arrange a meeting it's in this sand storm. You are shielding us from them." Jack could feel the shaking increase and knew an explosion was imminent and he was right. "WHY! Why, did you stop me?! Why, did you stand and watch as the Others sent me back?! If, as you fear, Anubis is more dangerous now, would it not have made sense to allow me to finish him back then?"

Oma stepped forward and placed her hand on his chest again, "Peace, Parvulus, peace."

"Don't keep calling me 'Little One'," Daniel said sullenly.

"You are the Light and only the Light can extinguish the Darkness."

"Then why didn't you allow me to do my job the first time?"

"It wasn't the time and you were following the wrong Path."

"Paths, smash! If you had allowed Danny to do what he needed to, then we wouldn't all be standing here and Danny would never have met Simmons..."

"Both of you would still have your barriers. Your Paths were wrong. Great hurt and pain would be felt. The Light must have his Rock, his Protector. Without him, the Light would perish."

Daniel frowned, "Why are you so interested in myself and Jack? Why us? Why are we important in the plans of the universe? Why does it always come down to us?! What did we do that made the Fates decide to dump all the universe's problems on us?!"

Jack caught one of the flailing arms and pulled Daniel to him. "Breath, Danny, hyperventilating is not good for you." He looked at the Ascendant and to his surprise he saw a look of concern in her eyes. "You want to give him answer? 'Cause to be truthful I'd like to know as well. Why do you have such an interest in us and Danny in particular?" As he waited he rubbed his hand in gentle circles on Daniel's back still holding him closely.

"Parvulus is special, unique. Not of one, and not of the other. Can live in either, be either. Must be protected." Jack watched as Daniel listened intently to what Oma said. He knew he just had to wait while Wonder Boy joined the dots and made sense of what Little Miss Glow Worm had said. He smiled as he saw Daniel's eyes widen and knew that Daniel had done it again, pulled the improbable together and made sense out of all.

Daniel spoke quietly, so quietly Jack had to strain to hear him. "If I am not one or the other, that would mean I am half human and something else. If I can be either, that would mean I can be human or something else. Well, it is obvious that I am mostly human, but I was ascended and if I am right, could do again if I chose to do so. If I can change at will that would mean that one of my parents was possibly an Ascended." He paused and looked searchingly at Oma standing impassively before them. "My mother used to call me her Little Man or Little One. I find it interesting that you call me, Parvulus. It is not common for Ascendants to use something that could be classed as a nickname. Also, Parvulus in English means Little One. So, Mom, do you want to explain to me what happened and is Dad around?"

~~~

"Mom! Only you, Daniel, only you! Y'know I'm not surprised. It kinda makes sense..."

"Jack, please, stop pacing. I'm getting nauseous just listening to you," Daniel said tiredly. Jack had been pacing and ranting ever since they had been summarily dismissed from Oma's presence once Daniel had opened his mouth and put his foot in it. Jack gave a huff and bounced down beside him on the couch.

"You're certain, Danny?"

"Oh, yeah."

"So, Miss Glow Worm of Who Knows When, is your Mama."

"Yup."

"How in Netu..."

"She must have done what Orlin did."

"Nick?"

"She's an Ancient. With all the abilities they have, making someone believe you are their daughter would be child's play."

"But, Nick! Why, Nick? She could have at least picked someone better."

"She wasn't to know what was going to happen."

"Yeah, 'bout that. After it happened and you were being bounced about. Surely, she could have stepped in and done something?"

Daniel gave a sigh, "She's an Ascendant, they don't interfere."

"Her own son?! I sure as hell would have!"

Daniel smiled and gave the arm closest to him a hug, "Thanks Jack, but I think the difference here was, she went back to what she had been. I think she cares in her own way. Which is why she stepped in after Kelowna."

"So?"

"Ye-ah?"

"Not only are you a boy genius, former Ascendant, linguist extraordinary. Hush, on a roll here. We can now add the fact that you are half Ascendant, Ancient, whatever. Oh boy, if the NID didn't love you already they will be wetting their panties over this! NOT that they will ever find out."

"Should we let people know?"

"Hammond, yes. The rest, no."

"'kay." Daniel allowed himself to relax and soak in Jack's presence.

"You ok, Danny?"

"No, but I will be."

"What do you think happened to your father?"

"I can only hope that she loved him enough to help him ascend. Since I have no memory of my time there, I have no idea if he was there or not," he gave a sad smile, "It's funny, thinking back now, I remember more times with my father than I do with my mother. She was always a little standoffish; as if she didn't really know how to relate to me."

Jack was quietly furious at the way little Miss Glowy had treated Daniel. As if the guy didn't have enough to cope with. He now finds out that not only is he the saviour of the known universe, but he was also the son of Miss Not So Touchy Feely. He stood and clapped his hands, "Ok, are we still on for Baked Chicken and Salad?"

"Sounds nice." Daniel said with a smile as he struggled to stand.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Jack asked as he helped Daniel stand and held him steady.

"Don't wanna be on my own."

"Then you won't be. Come on Wonder Boy, let's get this meal on the road."

Daniel sat at the kitchen table listening to Jack prepare the meal. "Jaaack?"

"Yessss?"

"Do we haveta tell Hammond about Oma?"

Jack turned round from the salad he was making. "Not unless we are really certain. Are you, Daniel? Or do you have some doubt?"

"Oh, I have not doubt, Jack. But, the General is going to ask for proof and we can't give it."

Jack looked at the young man gazing sightlessly at him and saw the fine lines of stress that had gathered round the eyes. Darn it, Daniel had been through enough and he didn't need to be put through any more. He gave a small smile and he admitted to himself that, yes, he was a marshmallow where are certain Dr Jackson was concerned. Whatever was in Danny's best interests or needs, Jack would give it to him.

"In that case, Danny, we don't say anything to the General. Not until Miss Glowy comes back with confirmation or gives you proof." Jack turned back to the salad and picked up the bottle of Balsamic Vinegar.

"'kay, Jack," Daniel said, "We will just keep it between ourselves. Hey, don't put to much of that vinegar in. It's got a really sharp taste. You're better with the Ranch Dressing beside your right hand."

Jack froze and slowly turned back round to Daniel.

"Daniel?"

"Jack?"

"How...?"

"I don't know!!"

"Okay. Don't panic."

"I'm not panicking!!"

"Yes." Jack started to walk. "You." He increased his pace as he heard the wheezing start. "Are." He wrapped his arms round the trembling shoulders and Daniel lent back against him.

When Daniel had recovered, Jack rubbed his shoulders gently and then sat down beside him. He took hold of Daniel's hand and twined their fingers together.

"Okay, let's see if we can make sense of this..." He paused and brought Daniel's hand up and gave it an absent kiss. "It would seen that some how you can now 'see' things that I can see, but not all the time..." He brought the linked hands back down to rest on his leg and his thumb began to stroke over the top of Daniel's hand, "We know there is a link developing between us and this, it would seem, is the latest development."

"Just as you could sense what I was feeling in the infirmary," Daniel asked.

"Yeah, Miss Glowy said something about me being your eyes when we were back there. So, the question is, is it selective or will it develop to the point where you can see anything I can."

Daniel gave a shrug and smiled. "There's no answer to that Jack it's like all the rest of this. We just wait and see what will happen and develop. In the meantime I'm getting really hungry and would like to finally eat."

Jack gave a chuckle, gave a final kiss to the hand he held, released it and went back to finish making their dinner. His mind, however, was spinning over what had just occurred. Did he have to be close to Daniel or just in the vicinity? Could it happen at will? He mentally slammed the door on those thoughts and decided there and then that for the next seven days they were going to be Jack Junior and his cousin Danny. All conversations about Cubes, Glowy Aliens and Ancient Abilities were off limits. They had more mundane things to cope with, such as the delights of school for Daniel.

Jack opened the oven, placed the platter on the table and dished up the chicken and salad. He watched as his companion carefully manoeuvred the food on his fork and then to his mouth. His heart broke all over again and he prayed to any god listening that sooner rather than later Daniel would regain his sight.

~~~

"Daniel! Stop grabbing the wheels of the chair! Whether you like it or not we have to go in. Mrs Adamson is waiting to meet Mr O'Neill and his cousin Daniel Jackson. So, let go of the wheels Wonder Boy!"

"I'm 36..."

"You are legally, and acting exactly like, a 16 year old."

"I can learn how to cope, by myself."

"Oh yeah, you're coping so well you nearly took a swan dive down the living room stairs this morning."

"I miscounted the number of steps from the kitchen to the top of the stairs."

Jack took advantage of the 'discussion' to push the chair to the entrance of the Administration building of the school. "Now, see, that is why attending here will help." He manoeuvred the chair through the doors and towards the reception desk.

Daniel turned his head and glowered at Jack. He was about to make a sharp come back when he realised where they were, "Hey! How did we get in here?!"

"Tactics, Danny boy, tactics." Jack smirked before he smiled charmingly at the girl behind the desk and told her they had an appointment to see Mrs Adamson.

Angela Adamson gazed at the two young men facing her. "Well I have to say we don't normally accept someone this late into a semester. But, from what I've read we can agree that these are exceptional circumstances. Though I was expecting to meet your father, Mr O'Neill."

"Yeah well..." Jack squirmed a little in his chair. Sheesh, he felt like he was 13 years old again, facing old man Smithers after he had put the frog down the back of Jenny Higgins' dress in Biology class. "...my father is out of the country at the moment and until he arrives back I've been made Danny's legal guardian. Will there be a problem registering Danny?"

"No, no, there won't be a problem. We just need you to sign the required forms. Then next Monday we will have Danny in for an Orientation session. I understand he is required to attend physiotherapy one day a week at the Academy Hospital?"

"Yes I am!" Daniel said a little more forcibly than he intended to, but darn it he was getting tired of being ignored.

"Yes, well, we are happy to work that into Danny's schedule. We will have a time table made up for him when you bring him in for the Orientation session next Monday." She stood up and made her way to the door. Jack stood and manoeuvred Daniel's chair and headed for the door Mrs Adamson held open.

"If you see Stacy on your way out she will have the appropriate forms for you to sign." She smiled down at Daniel, " We are pleased that you will be joining us Danny and we hope you have a happy time here."

"Oh I'm sure I will." Daniel replied through gritted teeth.

~~~

It was Wednesday and they were halfway through their seven day hiatus. Jack stood quietly, gritting his teeth, clenching his hands and fighting the urge to help, as he watched Daniel attempting to make and pour himself a mug of coffee.

"Jack, I can hear your teeth grinding from over here. Please..." Daniel gave a silent sigh, "...go and sit down and stop watching me. You are making me feel even more nervous than I am."

Jack walked over and slid his arms round Daniel's waist and placed a kiss on the back of his neck. "I'm sorry, I know you have to learn to do things, but it's very difficult to not step in and help." He gave Daniel's waist a squeeze, "I'll be a good boy and go and watch some hockey. Give me a shout when you're done in here and I'll come and give you a hand back to the living room." He felt Daniel nod, released him and went back to the living room.

10 minutes later and he couldn't, if asked, have said what the score was. All his attention was focused on the sounds come from the kitchen. He had flinched a couple of times when he had heard a string of Abydonian curses echo round the place and also the distinct sound of a mug smashing. So far into what he thought was Daniel's possible fourth attempt, all was relatively calm in the kitchen. He eventually let out a silent sigh of relief when Daniel's happy voice called out, " Jack, can you come and help me?"

Jack stared in amazement at the kitchen. The only way he could think to describe it was the a hoard of rampaging Jaffas had passed through. Coffee grains were scattered everywhere. As were pools of water and milk. A smashed mug lay on the floor by the counter. Jack took it all in, in a matter of seconds. Then ignored it and concentrated on the smiling youth standing in the middle of it all. For the umpteenth time Jack thought that Daniel's smile should come with a health warning. It had a terrible habit of making him go weak at the knees and his brain turn to mush. He stood there just gazing at the sight for a couple of moments.

Then he walked over and place an arm round Daniel's waist. "You good to go?"

"Yep!" Daniel made to pull the full mug of coffee towards himself.

"Hey, hey! I'll get that. You just get yourself back down to the couch." Daniel grinned again and grabbed the crutch resting against the counter. He slowly made his way back to the living room. Jack gave a final disbelieving shake of his head as he looked round the wreckage that had been his kitchen, picked up the coffee mug and went to join Daniel in the living room.

"Here ya go." Jack sat down and handed the mug to Daniel.

After taking a sip, Daniel said with a small smile, "I made a mess, didn't I."

"Oh, yeah. Kitchen looks like a hoard of Jaffa rampaged through it."

"Sorry."

"S'ok. It's cleanable."

They sat in companionable silence. Daniel taking occasional sips of his coffee and Jack trying to keep his concentration on the game being played on the TV and not on the person sat next to him.

"So," Daniel said. "So?"

"What we got on for tomorrow?"

"Apart from visiting the City Clerk Office to finalise all the paperwork that will make us legal, nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing, zip, nada. The bulk of the day is ours. Is there anything you particularly want to do?"

"Ummm, no, not really. Though I like the idea of just sitting in a park enjoying the feel of the sun and breeze on my face."

Jack put his arm round Daniel and pulled him to his side. Being careful not to knock the half filled mug in Daniel's hand. "Then that's what we'll do. We'll go and sit and enjoy the sun and breeze."

~~~

"God I hate bureaucracy and red tape!" Jack held the door of the City Clerk office open as he pushed Daniel's chair through.

"Jack they are just doing their job."

"Yeah, yeah. Doesn't mean I have to like what they do!"

Daniel just shook his head and sighed silently as Jack pushed him towards the truck. As they neared where they had parked, a car screeched round the corner. Jack heard the sound of popping then everything went black.

Daniel had been protected by a parked car, he knew a gun had been fired. He waited for what seemed an eternity, until the sound of the car had completely faded. Then he carefully stood up and using the arms and handles of the chair made his way round to the rear of the chair.

"Jack?" A groan answered him and he knelt down on the ground in the area he had heard it come from. He reached out with his hands and came in contact with the solid feel of Jack's chest. The dampness and tangy smell confirmed his worst fears. Jack had been shot in the chest. Acting on instinct Daniel placed his hands over Jack's chest and a strange sense of detachment came over him.

Anyone passing would have seen two young men, one lying and one kneeling, on the ground. A golden glow emanated from the younger man's hands and spread over the upper chest area of the man lying on the ground. They would have equally stunned to see three spent bullets work their way out of the wounds in the chest, then roll and fall to lie beside the kneeling youth. They would have been further amazed to see the wounds close and heal.

Eventually exhaustion engulfed Daniel and he collapsed across Jack. This was the sight that met Jack when he regained consciousness. He was convinced that he had been shot. The holes in his shirt confirmed it somewhat. As did the blood stains, that were still slightly damp. His first concern, however, was Daniel. He carefully manoeuvred and placed Daniel in the chair. Giving him the once over Jack assured himself that Daniel was alright. Then he set about trying to figure out what had happened. He had heard and felt the shots. He had woken up to find Daniel out cold and sprawled over him. His shirt had holes in it and there were also the damp blood stains. Something glinted on the ground, caught by the sunlight. Jack crouched down and found three spent bullets. He picked them up and gazed at them lying in the palm of his hand. He knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that Daniel had somehow managed to remove the bullets and heal him. He turned and looked at the still unconscious youth sat in the chair. Wonder Boy had done it again.

Daniel woke to the feel of Jack's fingers stroking through his hair and his right hand being firmly grasped. The smell and sounds told him he was back in the infirmary. He gave a gasp as recent memories came flooding back.

"Hey, hey. Easy. I'm ok. We're ok." The hand grasping his tightened.

"You almost died, Jack."

"But, I didn't. Thanks to you."

"If I hadn't been there..."

"But, you were, Danny. You were." The fingers continued to stroke through his hair and Daniel allowed himself to relax.

A few minutes later the familiar tapping of heels herald the arrival of Janet. The curtain swished back and Jack watched as she came and stood beside him by the bed.

"So, Doc. What's the verdict? Are we being set free?"

Janet looked at the hopeful face looking at her and gave a small smile. "There is no medical evidence that you have been shot. Despite the fact I have seen the bullets and the shirt. As for you, Daniel," she turned and look at youth lying in the bed, "the tests show that you are suffering from exhaustion, which is understandable. My prescription is rest and relaxation for at least two days. So," she gazed at the two of them. Both with hopeful looks on their faces, "there is nothing that warrants you both cluttering up my infirmary. So, yes, you are both released. Now get out of here." She gave Daniel's foot a tweak, grinned at Jack and with a further swish of the curtain left them and headed back to her office.

As Jack helped Daniel dress his mind went back over what had happened after the shooting. SG-2 had arrived fairly quickly at the scene once Jack had given Lou a call. Lou had berated himself for not being there. Jack had told him there was nothing he could have done as it had happened so quickly and also could Lou stop calling him Lazarus.

SG-2 had then transported them to the Mountain and the Doc had gone over both of them with a fine toothcomb. Daniel had slept through all of his tests. Hammond was spitting nails and everyone was keeping out of his way. Teal'c had been given the pleasure of 'talking' to Simmons about the latest development in NID activity. They all knew the NID were behind this.

He was brought out of his trip down memory lane by Daniel. "Jack, will Hammond let us go home? Or will we have to stay on base?"

Jack gave the hands he held a squeeze, "Hammond is letting us go home. But, as well as SG-2 he's also posting a number of SFs in the area." Seeing Daniel's frown, he added, "hey, it was the only way I could get him to agree to let us off base. Though the Doc was good at citing your mental stability, excreta."

Daniel gave a snort and allowed Jack to lead him out of the infirmary. They were almost out the door when Janet's voice halted them. "Chair, guys! Until Daniel is cleared of his physio any trips that involve walking for a long length of time, the chair must be used." She pointed to the wheelchair still sitting by the bed.

With a large amount of grumbling Daniel was settled into the chair and with two identical scowls aimed at Janet they left the infirmary.

Few minutes later they were sat round the briefing room table with Hammond, Sam and Teal'c.

"Well this is getting old." Jack said, as he pinged a paper clip into a plastic cup.

"If you and Dr Jackson could refrain from creating incidents that required us to meet..." Hammond paused and looked at Jack. Who then slid down in his chair and made a zipping motion with his hand across his mouth.

Hammond gave a small smile and turned his attention on Daniel. "How are you feeling, son?"

"Tired, sir, but otherwise, fine. It just took a lot out of me, sir. Dr Fraiser says a couple of days rest and I should be fully fit again."

"Good, glad to hear it, son. Teal'c has Colonel Simmons shed any light on the matter?"

"ColonelSimmons was most helpful. Indeed, he has been so helpful that DrFraiser has had to visit him. He is exhausted from all the 'talking' he has done."

"Such a shame. Please give him my sympathies." Jack murmured and then winced as Daniel sent a kick in his direction.

Teal'c gave a nod. "ColonelSimmons indicated that the recent incident involving O'Neill and DanielJackson is the result of us rescuing DanielJackson from the warehouse..."

Jack took hold of Daniel's hand, which in turn was gripped so hard he feared the blood circulation would be cut off. No reaction, whatsoever, showed on either of their faces as they continued to listen to Teal'c's account of his 'talk' with Simmons.

"ColonelSimmons is of the view that the plan was to remove O'Neill completely from the scene and acquire DanielJackson again."

"Over my dead body!" Jack said fiercely.

"It almost was, Jack." Daniel replied quietly.

"Indeed. ColonelSimmons also stated that the car they were in would have circulated round a large block. To allow time for O'Neill to expire and allow them to pick up DanielJackson."

"Yeah, right!! Like, I wouldn't put up any fight!!" Daniel exclaimed partly rising from his seat. Letting go of Jack's hand in the process.

"Easy, buddy." Jack placed a hand on Daniel's shoulder and gently pushed him back into his seat.

"Yeah, well..." Daniel muttered as he subsided back into the seat.

"ColonelSimmons also stated they would have been prepared to use the same method to subdue DanielJackson as they did the last time. However, when they returned they would have seen O'Neill alive and tending to DanielJackson. Therefore, as you Tauri say, their plan was shot to pieces."

"Thank you, Teal'c." Hammond turned to Sam who had been sitting quietly, "Major Carter have you had time to examine the bullets?"

"Yes, sir. They are of the calibre commonly used by the NID. We compared them to the calibre used in Colonel Simmons' gun and they matched perfectly. Unfortunately neither Col...sorry, Mr O'Neill or anyone from SG-2 managed to see anything of the car or the occupants and since the calibre is a very common one we have no real hope of making a match to anyone."

They all looked at Daniel when he gave a heavy sigh. Jack knew instantly that Daniel was blaming himself.

"No! Daniel, don't! It's not your fault."

"But it is, Jack! If I had my sight, I might have been able to see the number plate or recognised the make of the car."

"Yeah, but then again, it's possible that with it happening so quickly you might not. Daniel, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here and you would be back in the clutches of the NID."

"O'Neill is right DanielJackson. There is no blame to be attached to you. It is because of your actions that he is alive and is here to give all headaches."

"Hey!" Jack glowered at Teal'c who simply smirked back at him.

"We're almost done here, people. I have one more item to cover, which concerns you, Dr Jackson."

Daniel sat up a little straighter with a look of surprise on his face. "Sir?"

"In light of the events today, I have been in conversation with the President and we've agreed to pull you from the school it was originally planned you would attend. We think it would be to tempting a target for the NID if you were to attend there."

"Yes!" Daniel pumped the air with his arm and then, embarrassed, by his reaction muttered, "sorry, sir." Jack bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from laughing.

"It's alright, son. We are under no illusion that you wanted to attend there. The Principle, Mrs Adamson, has been informed. However you still need to learn certain skills."

Daniel grimaced as he remembered the coffee making attempts of the previous night. A slight nudge from Jack brought his attentions back to Hammond.

"A Life Coach will visit daily in the mornings to help you develop the skills you need. Finally to keep the city authorities happy and off our backs. You will be home schooled here in the Mountain, in the afternoons. Major Carter has agreed to supervise and a curriculum is being arranged to see you through the Graduate Exam."

"It will be fun, Daniel." Sam said gently.

"Yeah, sure, fun"

"Daniel." Jack's voice held a warning in it.

Daniel sighed. "Sorry, Sam. I didn't mean to snipe at you." He flung his arms up in frustration. "Couldn't I be a dropout? I always liked the idea of being a school dropout, but never had the guts the first time round to be one." He could almost feel the waves of surprise coming from everyone. He frowned, "What? Look just because my IQ is way off the scale, doesn't mean I was required to like school. I hated it, it was boring, dull and I counted the minutes until I could leave. So, I want to be a dropout, I don't need to take any exams as I have no plans to go on to college." He took a calming breath and waited for someone to say something.

The first to respond was Jack. "Daniel, if you really hate the idea of school you don't have to do it." Jack turned to Hammond. "Sir, the only reason Daniel was going to attend school was because it was a place where he could learn Braille and other things. Now with the life coach there's no real need for him to do the school work. He is of legal school leaving age. I think, sir, if he really doesn't want to do the school work, then he doesn't have to." Daniel flashed a grateful smile in Jack's direction as he waited for the General's reply.

Hammond looked enquiringly at Sam. Who in turn shrugged her shoulders. "Sir, we haven't begun to organise everything yet. So, there will be no problem there."

Hammond gave nod. Then looked at the young man who was sat with his clenched fists resting on the table. "Very well, son. If you truly don't wish to attend school again then, as Mr O'Neill says you are at the legal school leaving age, you don't have to." He paused and gave a small smile. "It would seem, the second time round, that you get your wish. Daniel Jackson will be a school dropout."

Daniel gave a grin and a nod of thanks. Then asked, "Can I still be here in the afternoons? I mean, I can spend my time helping Jack with translations and there must be other things I can do as well."

Hammond replied, "I think that can be arranged. Ok people I think we are finally done here." He rose and looked at what he considered still to be his primary and most important team. It always amazed him how they remained as close knit and loyal despite all that the universe threw at them. They drew strength from each other, gave unstinting support and would die, and had died, for each other. Yes, he was proud, darn proud, to have them all as his premier team. He drew himself up and saluted them receiving salutes from both Jack and Sam and a deep nod from Teal'c.

Jack watched as Hammond left wondering what had caused the General to give them all that salute. Still puzzling over it he pulled Daniel's chair back from the table and looked at the other two. "You two up for some coffee and whatever they have on offer in the Commissary?" Both Teal'c and Sam nodded and together SG1 left the briefing room.

~~~

Jack lent on the counter between the kitchen and living room watching the giggling occupant of the couch. He couldn't help smiling, even though he had no idea what was tickling Daniel's funny bone. It was just so good to see Daniel happy. He pushed himself up from the counter and made his way round to join the still giggling Daniel.

Sitting down he put his arm round Daniel. " You gonna let me into the joke?"

Daniel snorted and grinned at Jack. "After twenty years of toeing the line and only muddying up the academic waters slightly. I finally become a teenage delinquent." He gave another giggle. "Oh god, it took an Ancient doohickey to give me my childhood dream. How screwed is that!" He tilted his head back and gazed sightlessly at the ceiling and yelled, "thanks, Mom!" Jack finally joined in the laughter. It was either that or cry, he thought.

After a couple of minutes, the laughter died down and the two sat in silence until Jack gave Daniel a nudge. "Hey, the sun is still shining and there is a nice breeze. Wanna take that run to the park?"

Daniel gave a small smile. "Yeah, that would be nice."

"Ok, Wonder Boy you get yourself to the door and I'll get your chariot ready. Then we'll head out and enjoy the sun and breeze." Jack stood and dropped a kiss on Daniel's head. That earned him the 'Daniel Special' smile. The one that always took Jack out at the knees and made him forget to breath. 'Yep, that smile definitely needs a health warning.' Jack made his way to the door, opened it and began to unfold the wheel chair that was resting at the side of the door.

He had just finished setting it up when Daniel appeared at the door, moving slowly on his crutches. "Ok, babe, I gotcha." Jack gently removed the left crutch and holding on the arm guided Daniel round to the seat. He began to lower Daniel down when he felt the tingling and the sense of displacement come over him.

"Ah, crap, crap, crap!!! Oma, your timing so sucks!" Jack walked through the swirling sand into the calm centre of the storm. He looked round and felt his concern build up at the non appearance of Daniel. He didn't care that Oma wasn't around yet. He just wanted Daniel to appear.

He was just about to make his worry known when he heard Daniel's raised voice. "....you let him, die??? Didn't you care enough for him to help ascend? You helped me. Why not him?" Jack watched as both Daniel and Oma walked out of the swirling sand. Jack automatically open his arms and Daniel walked straight into them.

"She didn't help him, Jack. Let him die. Under that stone." Daniel's words were muffled as he burrowed his head into Jack's shirt. If Jack had the means he would have taken Miss Glowy out, there and then.

"You want to answer his questions?" He asked as he looked at the ascended being calmly standing there watching them.

"Parvulus asked me and I have answered him."

"Don't call me that!" Daniel snarled from Jack's chest.

"What happened was unfortunate."

"Unfortunate???" Daniel lifted his head and gazed incredulously at Oma.

Oma gave a nod. "Unfortunate. It was too soon. It was not meant to happen at that point."

Daniel frowned and stepped away from Jack. He took a couple of steps towards Oma. "You planned the accident. Didn't you. You planned it as a way for you to return to the Others. You didn't care what happened to Dad. He was just in the way. As I was. You didn't and don't really care about us." Jack watched with interest as a small ball of fire developed in Daniel clenched right hand. He watched with equal interest as the ball flew towards Oma. Who then calmly caught it and snuffed it out.

"You, were and are a impetuous and impertinent child. Your father allowed you to much freedom." Jack gaped as Daniel suddenly glowed brightly, allowing a burst of energy to launch from his hand and hurl Oma backwards into the swirling sand. There was an ominous crackling, a rumbling and the sand seemed to glitter with energy.

"I think you pissed off your Mom." Jack said and he walked to Daniel's side.

"Yeah, looks like it." Daniel said with a small smile.

"Feel better, though, dontcha." Jack grinned and gently punched Daniel on the arm.

"Yeah." Daniel grinned.

"Remind me not to piss you off."

"I will."

"So?"

"So?"

"So, do we wait for Mom to return or can you get us back?" The sand crackled around them again and Oma reappeared.

"Ok, that answers my question." Jack said. The two of them stood waiting. Oma stood facing them for what seemed like minutes, but in reality was only seconds.

"As I said you are a impetuous and impertinent child." Jack grabbed Daniel's hand. Ignoring the pain that shot up his hand from the heat emanating from the hand he held.

Oma frowned. "You must learn control. You cannot let your emotions control you. That way leads to disaster and chaos. Anubis will not allow you any mistakes. You must learn control. Use your Petrus. Rely and lean on him. He is your eyes. The Darkness approaches. You must be ready. Soon the light will be needed." She gave a wave of her hand and darkness seemed to enfold them.

Jack gave a groan and found himself kneeling beside the wheel chair, which held Daniel. He looked round and realised they were still in the front driveway. Glancing at his watch he was stunned to see only three minutes had passed since they had blacked out. He lent forward and gently shook Daniel's shoulder. "Come on Sleeping Beauty wake up."

"Whaaaa?" Jack smiled as the eyes in front of him opened and blinked a few times in bemusement.

"Hey, you fully with me, yet?" He smiled again as Daniel frowned. He watched as emotions skittered over Daniel's face as the memories came back to him.

Daniel leaned forward abruptly and gripped Jack's arms. "She killed him, Jack! She stood there and watched him die! She didn't do a single thing to help him. My own mother stood there and watched my father die."

Jack wrapped his arms round Daniel. His heart broke as he heard the muffled words coming from his shirt. "I want her dead, Jack. I want her dead."

"I know, babe, I know" Jack pulled Daniel closer to him and rocked as tears soaked into the front of his shirt.

Thirty minutes later Jack sat on a park bench watching the kids swarming over the jungle gym. He licked an errant drip from his ice cream and switched his gaze to the young man sat beside him. Daniel sat with his head tilted up, basking in the warmth of the sun and enjoying the feel of the breeze drifting by his face. He had a small smile that played over his lips. Jack took another lick of his ice cream and asked, "How you doing?"

Daniel tilted his head towards Jack and his smile grew slightly. "I'm getting there. I still want her dead, but not the long, slow, painful death I originally planned for her."

"Crap." Jack took a vicious swipe at his ice cream.

Daniel gave a sigh. "I'm trying to understand her, Jack. Trying to understand why she acted as she did." He paused and huffed in frustration. "But, I can't understand. No matter how I try. It's just one more thing I have to accept and I truthfully don't understand why I should."

Jack took another swipe at his cone. "So, we are no clearer on the Light and Darkness front. Miss Glowy is seriously yanking our chains. Something I so do not like. Have I told you I don't take kindly to being used as a pawn by some high and mighty being with delusions of grandeur?"

"I think you have mentioned it, Jack. I don't like it either. But, until we complete the translations we are completely reliant on her."

Jack quickly covered Daniel's right hand as a small ball of energy appeared. "Hey, hey, easy. We don't want to fry a tree or anything. You're gonna have to learn to control that. Not, that it's a very handy thing to have. But, let's keep it for the likes of Simmons or some other piece of NID trash."

Daniel growled and lent back against the bench and allowed the warmth of the sun to seep in and start to relax him. "I hate not being in control. Being sixteen sucks."

Jack chuckled, "That's why you have me."

Daniel snorted, "Oh yeah. Mr Responsibility, that's you."

"Hey! Watch it Wonder Boy. Let me tell you, no-one else would take you on, Mr Whiny."

"Whiny! Who you calling whiny?!" Daniel twisted round towards Jack and as he did so he knocked the arm Jack held the ice cream cone in. There was a loud splat.

Daniel froze. "Jack? Please tell me that didn't hit you where I think it hit you."

"I could, but I won't." Jack replied as he wiped the ice cream from his face. Making sure he spattered some in Daniel's direction. "You know this means war, don't you?"

"I'm sorry, you arm was in the way as I turned." Daniel tried to stifle the giggles that were bubbling up at the mental picture he was drawing. "My arm was in the way? How, pray tell, was my arm in the way?" Jack began to smile as he finished wiping his face and saw that Daniel was trying not to giggle. He lent forward slightly and brought his hand up to Daniel's side.

Daniel felt the hand come to rest at his side. "Jack, noooo. Please, I'm sorry!"

Jack smirked as he ran his fingers down the younger man's side. "I told you Danny, this is war."

Daniel began to laugh in earnest as Jack's fingers found their targets. Eventually Jack eased up on the tickling and looked down at the giggling prone figure lying on the bench. He lent down and gently pressed a kiss on the smiling lips "Love you, Danny."

"Love you, Jack" Daniel gave a little hiccup as he tried to recover from his laughter. He put up his hands and hugged Jack. "Thank you, I needed that."

Jack smiled and helped Daniel sit back up. "You're welcome. Now, you ready to head back home? Or do you want to sit a little while longer?"

Daniel settled into his original position. "I'd like to sit a little while longer if you don't mind."

"Don't mind at all Danny boy." Jack lent back on the bench, draped his arm round Daniel's shoulder and started to watch the kids swarming over the jungle gym again.

~~~

Monday came all to fast. Daniel sat on the couch trying not to let his nerves show as they waited for the arrival of the Life Coach, Hammond had arranged to visit in the mornings. Jack frowned as he handed Daniel the mug of coffee he had made. "Daniel if you don't relax you are going to blow every light fuse in the house. You're beginning to glow."

"Sorry." Daniel muttered as he took nervous sips of the coffee. "What time did Hammond say to expect her?"

Jack checked his watch. "The General said Dr Milam would be arriving around oh nine hundred."

"Nine AM. You are a civilian now, Jack. You should drop the military terms. What time is now?"

"It's oh eight fifty six and I've been military for the last twenty odd years, so suck it up Wonder boy."

"Said with such finesse, flyboy." Jack was prevented from making a reply by the door bell sounding. He gave Daniel's arm a pat, stood up and went to answer the door.

Michelle Milam gave a small start of surprise when she saw the young man who opened the door. "Mr O'Neill?"

Jack smiled. "Yeah, you must be Dr Milam." He stood to the side and Michelle walked in. A crash followed by a string of curses halted any further conversation between them. Jack gave an apologetic look and hurried down into the living room. Michelle followed him and stood watching as Jack quickly picked up the pieces of the broken mug while shushing the apologies coming from the nervous youth who stood in the middle of what looked like a puddle of coffee.

"I'm sorry, Jack. I misjudged where the coffee table was."

"It's ok, Danny. Now don't move. I'll be back in a second." Jack threw another apologetic look to Dr Milam and hurried up to the kitchen to get a cloth.

Michelle took the chance while Jack was in the kitchen to take a look at the teenager who was obviously going to be her charge. That was her first surprise. When Janet Fraiser, her old college friend, told her about Daniel Jackson she gained the impression that she would be dealing with a man in his twenties. Not the teenager that stood in front of her. Janet had been correct on one thing though, his emotional state. At the moment he was standing there, with aid of a crutch on his right arm, literally shaking with nerves. She would have to move slowly and carefully with him in the first few days.

Jack hurried back into the living room, quickly glancing between the two people standing there, knelt down and mopped up as much as the coffee as he could. Then throwing the cloth towards the steps, he grabbed Daniel by the arm and made him sit back on the couch. Throwing another apologetic look at Dr Milam he indicated to her to sit and sat down beside Daniel.

"Sorry, Jack" Daniel said quickly.

"S'ok, Danny. I'm sure Dr Milam is used to things like that happening." He gave Daniel's shoulder a squeeze and turned to the Doctor. "So, Doc. You wanna explain what you plan to do with Daniel?"

Michelle smiled. "Firstly, call me Michelle. I have no hard and fast plans. I tend to play things by ear. What Janet Fraiser has told me is that you were blinded recently and that we will have to retrain your life skills to handle the blindness. So, I hope initially to train you to use your other senses and skills to compensate for the loss of sight. Janet says you are having trouble with motion sickness." She saw the blush forming on Daniel's face. "You shouldn't be embarrassed. It's common for people who lose their sight to develop this. The trick is find ways to counteract it." She looked at Jack. "Mr O'Neill, I've been told you will be working at the Mountain."

"Yeah, is that a problem?"

"No, it's actually ideal. From what I've seen in the short time I've been here. Mr Jackson is very reliant on you." She smiled as she watched the two of them bristle at the implied criticism. "I don't mean to criticise either of you. I'm sure the last few weeks have been very difficult for you both and you seemed to have coped very well. But, it will be better if you are not around, Mr O'Neill, for these sessions. Mr Jackson has to learn to cope and deal with his blindness if he is to have any sense of independence." She smiled. "I don't plan to start today. This was just really to visit and see the situation you both live in. I will leave this schedule with you." She lent forward and placed a binder on the coffee table. "As I say I don't have any hard and fast plans, but I do intend start with Braille tomorrow. The sooner that is learned, the quicker we can move on to other things. Do you have any questions?"

Jack nodded. "From what you have said. You seem to know Dr Fraiser very well. How do you know her?"

Michelle smiled. "Janet said that would be the first thing you would ask me, Mr O'Neill. Janet and I know each other from College. It was she who recommended me to General Hammond. She said my unorthodox methods would be very suitable when working with Mr Jackson."

Jack smiled. "Yeah, she is probably right. Also if we are to call you Michelle then you should call us Jack and Daniel." He looked at his companion. "You got anything you want to ask Michelle, Daniel?" Daniel shook his head, he was still highly embarrassed at the impression he must have given the Doctor.

Michelle got up and walked round and knelt beside Daniel. "Daniel, I can call you that can't I?" Daniel gave a small nod and Michelle continued, "You have nothing, nothing at all, to be embarrassed about. Blindness is frightening and unnerving, even to the strongest person. To be suddenly plunged into a world of complete and utter darkness is soul destroying. I know, I saw what it did to my mother and I made a promise that I would do all that I could to prevent what happened to her happen to anybody else. But," and she gave his knee a squeeze, "you have to work with me and not against me, ok?"

Daniel gave her a small smile and said quietly, "Ok."

"Good." Michelle stood and smiled at Jack. "Since we have that all sorted out, I'll leave you as I'm sure you want to discuss things." She picked up her bag and Jack got up and accompanied her to the door. She turned and looked at Daniel, still sat on the couch. "I'll see you tomorrow, Daniel, at nine thirty."

Jack opened the door. "I'll make sure he's ready and waiting for you." Michelle smiled at him and walked down the driveway to her car.

Jack watched until the car drove away and closed the door. He rejoined Daniel on the couch.

"I like her, Jack."

"So do I, Daniel."

~~~

Jack sat at his desk. His new desk that was situated in what had been Daniel's office. The office was now officially his, but Jack still thought of it as Daniel's. As did everyone else on the base. His name was on the door, but it was still Daniel's office.

They had arrived at the base early, after Dr Milam had departed from the house, and had had lunch with Carter and Teal'c. Now Jack was trying to make sense of the chicken scratchings he was gazing at in the photos of the Cube.

Daniel was sat on the couch listening to an audio book Sam had brought for him. He jerked his head up and pulled the earphones from his ears. "Jack, go back to the photograph you just looked at." Jack looked up and watched as Daniel got up from the couch and slowly moved towards the desk. As Daniel came and stood beside him. Jack made a mental note to get Siler to provide another desk chair. Jack stood up, made Daniel sit and then lifted up the photograph that had caught Daniel's attention.

As Jack looked at it, Daniel began to mutter. "Odd, really odd. Mixture of the Ancient language and the ancient Celtic language." He paused and then said, "Jack, get Nyan in here. I need him to take notes."

Jack placed the photograph down, picked up the phone and dialled Nyan's extension. Ten minutes later the Bedrosian came dashing into the office and skidded to a halt in front of the desk, panting slightly.

Jack grinned. "Nice of you to join us, Nyan." He lent round Daniel, shuffled the photographs lying there together and made a space for Nyan. Then he picked up the phone again. He waited a couple of seconds for the connection to go through. "Yeah, Siler, it's Jack O'Neill. We need a couple of spare desk chairs for Daniel's office. Yeah, yesterday would do fine. Thanks."

While they waited for the chairs to arrive Daniel began to explain to Nyan the unusual use of languages in the inscription. His ramble was interrupted by the arrival of Siler with the two desk chairs.

As he trundled them in, Siler took a look round the room. "You're gonna have to think about rearranging, sir. It's a little cramped, even for the two of you. Give me a couple of days and I'll come up with a floor plan for ya." He placed the two chairs beside the desk, gave a salute and left before any of them could say anything.

"He and Walter scare me." Jack said.

"Yeah." Nyan and Daniel replied together. Jack pulled a chair round and sat down. Nyan did the same with the other and placed a notepad on the desk.

Once he heard the other two settle Daniel spoke. "Ok, Nyan I need you to make notes of what I say. Jack, the photograph with the Ancient/Celtic inscription, which number is it?"

"Four, Daniel."

"So, it's the fourth side. Nyan, you said it was noticeable that inscriptions become more complicated and puzzling."

"Yes, Daniel. The first two sides are fairly simple. No more than two lines. But, the remaining sides are much more complicated and obscure."

Daniel, sighed. "She's testing us. No, she's testing me." He tilted his head towards the ceiling. "I really don't like these games!" He turned his head slightly towards Jack, "Ok, Jack let's get started." He settled in his chair, waited and tried not to fall out of his chair as he suddenly could see the photo that Jack was looking at, again. "Ok, as I said earlier it's odd, really odd. Definitely a mixture of the Ancient language and the ancient Celtic language. Ummm...talks of darkness and light. There is also mention of the Morrigan. Celtic goddess, Jack, of War, Life and Death. According to some legends she could shape-shift, changing from one shape to another at will. The two most common forms she used were of a beautiful woman and that of a black raven. Ok, so what is she supposed to represent? Shit, that doesn't make sense. Darkness and Light dance together to the song of eternity???? What was this person on, when they wrote this?"

Jack tried to keep his gaze fixed on the photo in front of him and not watch Daniel, who was in full flow. His hands dancing everywhere, sketching pictures in the air. It was like Daniel could hear a tune the words made that no-one else could. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Nyan frantically scribbling trying to keep up with what Daniel was saying. God he had missed this. Missed seeing Daniel so alive, filled with excitement and enthusiasm. This is what Daniel needed. The challenge of doing only what Daniel could do. Thinking outside the box, cracking the uncrackable code and making sense of the weird and nonsensical

"Alright, now why does it use that particular syntax and style of grammar??? Ummmm...ok, ok, that does not make sense. Nyan, please check the archive for use of Latin syntax and grammar with ancient Celtic in particular in relation to anything that mentions the Morrigan. Now was she a Goa'uld or an Ancient?"

Jack felt he should interrupt the ramblings as he was beginning to lose the feeling in his arms. "Daniel have you actually translated the inscription?"

"What, Jack? Oh, yes, yes I did. Sorry! Nyan, copy this down, exactly as I say it. 'Light and Darkness dance to the song of Eternity. The Morrigan watches and waits her turn. With whom shall she dance with?'"

Jack set the photograph down and walked round to Nyan and peered over his shoulder. "Ok, that is the weirdest of the inscriptions so far and the others are pretty weird. Think we will be able to make any sense of them once we have them all?"

Daniel said quietly, "I hope so."

Nyan looked from one to the other. "May I ask a question?"

Jack smiled and patted the Bedrosian on the shoulder and went back to sit beside Daniel. "You want to know how we did that." Nyan smiled and nodded.

"We, don't know. It's one of the tricks, gifts, whatever you want to call 'em, which we seemed to have gained since our encounter with the Cube." Jack said.

"We'd, be grateful, Nyan, if you didn't say anything about it." Daniel added.

"Oh, of course, Daniel. I will not say anything. I'll just go and transcribe these notes that I took while Jack was translating the fourth side of the Cube." The Bedrosian stood and smiled at the two of them.

"You do that, Nyan and thank you." Jack stood and shook Nyan's hand. With another smile the Bedrosian left the office.

"Good man, a very good man." Jack said as he turned and looked down at Daniel. "Ok, are we done here? 'Cause my stomach thinks my throat has been cut and is starting to complain loudly. You, hungry?"

Daniel stood slowly. "Yeah, let's go and see what Doris has on offer."

Jack slung his arm round Daniel's shoulder and the two left the office going in hunt of pie.

~~~

Daniel sat on the couch in the office finishing off the cheesecake he'd got at the Commissary. "Jack, is there anything in the books Nyan dug out that give the slightest indication as to what or who the Morrigan may be?"

"No, well I haven't come across anything yet. There is a pretty cool tale about her and Cu Chulainn, how he spurned her love and she hindered him when ever he went in to battle. Says that when he died in battle she settled on his shoulder in the form of a raven. Could that be a reference to her being an Ancient/Ascended? Do you want to lend your genius noggin to this? My brain is turning to mush. Though the battle tales are pretty cool."

Daniel gave a silent chuckle. He never thought he'd live to see the day when Jack O'Neill actually admitted he was getting a kick out of reading. But, the Jack O'Neill who sat at the desk knee deep in Morrigan research was not the same Jack O'Neill he knew over a month ago. It was, he thought as he stood to join his soul mate, the one good thing the Cube had done for them. As he sat down beside Jack the Off world Klaxon sounded. They both twitched then settled again. If they were needed they would be contacted.

Jack was about to look at a particular passage Daniel had asked him too when the phone rang. They both froze, and then Jack picked it up. "Jack O'Neill. Yes, sir. We will be there as soon as possible." Placing the phone down he nudged Daniel to his feet. "Our presence has been requested in the gate room."

"Did they say who or what?" Daniel asked as Jack helped him into the chair.

"No, but the sooner we get there. The sooner we will find out." Jack replied as he pushed the chair out of the office.

~~~

Few minutes later Jack helped Daniel out of the chair at the entry to the gate room, handed him his crutch. Then, with Jack's hand on his left arm, the two of them walked into the room.

Jack caught Janet's scowl as they entered and he nodded towards the chair parked at the door. She gave him a small smile of understanding at Daniel's need to look independent. The two of them made their way to foot of the gate where they joined Hammond, who was looking at a woman who stood on the ramp.

"Sir?" Jack murmured questioningly. He noted that the Iris was still closed.

"She came straight through even though the Iris was closed."

Ok, that was interesting; Jack thought as he gazed at the woman who stood there dressed head to toe in black. The long black dress was etched with gold trim and had a long cape that covered it, held at the shoulder with a clasp that seemed to be of Celtic design.

Daniel gave a soft groan and Jack looked quickly at him. "Morrigan." Daniel muttered. "It has to be Morrigan. The design on the clasp. It's the Celtic design for the raven."

"You can see her?" Jack asked quietly.

Daniel nodded. "This sight thing seems to be pretty permanent if we are together." Jack turned back to look at the woman on the ramp.

She was sweeping the room with her gaze and finally it landed on the two at the foot of the ramp. She gave a smile, it was not kind. "Ah Daniel Jackson, we meet again."

Daniel frowned as he looked at the woman, through Jack's eyes. "Have we met? I don't remember."

"Oma Desala and the Others were not happy that we met."

Daniel felt Jack's grip on his arm tighten and then felt the presence of Hammond and the others as they closed ranks round him. A lump in his throat developed from the silent support they were giving him. He gave a small cough to remove it. "Are you, what was called by the Celts, the Morrigan?"

The woman walked down until she stood in front of Daniel. "I have been known by many names. The Morrigan is one, but the one I prefer to be known by is Eriu."

"So you are one the Ascended." Jack said.

Eriu turned her head to look at Jack. "Ah, Daniel's Petrus. His rock and his protector." She gave a small smile. "No, I am not what you would call one of the Ascended. I am of the Ori, though I no longer reside with them. I was not happy with the path they were following and left to follow my own. At a point last year our paths crossed, Daniel Jackson. It would seem you have forgotten the warning I gave you then."

"And that was?" Daniel asked quietly.

"To not interact with Ori or have anything to do with them. I thought you may have remembered when you called for me."

"I did?" Daniel frowned and turned to Jack. "Did I call for her, Jack?"

Jack thought for a moment. "When you quoted that inscription to Nyan. The fourth inscription!"

"Oh!" Daniel turned back to Eriu "The inscription on the Cube. The one that mentions 'who shall the Morrigan dance with'. You responded to that?"

Eriu nodded. "I did. I had Oma Desala place that on the Cube. Though she was not happy about placing it there. I knew that sometime in the future you would need me and I made her place the means for you to contact me." She gave a wide smile. "I would always choose to dance with the light and not the darkness."

By now Jack could tell Hammond was becoming impatient. "Daniel, " he jiggled the arm he held slightly. Once he had his attention, he continued, "Why don't we take this up to the briefing room and get a little more comfortable." He turned to look at Hammond. "Is that ok with you, sir?"

Hammond gave Jack a small smile of thanks. "Yes it is, Mr O'Neill. Eriu if you would care to follow us."

Eriu gave a small nod and followed Hammond, Jack and Daniel out of the gate room.

~~~~~~~

Jack took a swig of his beer and tried to make sense of the day and quite frankly, he couldn't. He wasn't happy. His gut instinct was screaming at him not to trust Miss Glowy Number Two, Eriu. He had seen how, during, the briefing, she had never taken her eyes off Daniel. That scared him, no, it terrified him. Eriu was not all she said, or implied, she was. No, things were not good, not good at all.

His thoughts were interrupted as Daniel sat down next to him. "Hell of a day."

"Yeah."

"I don't trust Eriu."

"Neither do I."

"What are we gonna do about her."

"No idea, none, nada, zip." Jack felt Daniel hesitate. "No! No, Daniel."

"But, Jack..."

"No! You are not gonna try and contact, Mom."

"Jack, she maybe able to help. I have no memory of meeting Eriu during my time as an Ascended. Oma would be able to tell us what took place."

"No! One, the Mother from Hell will not tell us anything, not her style. Two, there is no way she is gonna get a chance to hurt you again." Jack gave a small start of surprise as he felt a kiss land on his neck.

He turned his head and was met by the Daniel Special smile. "Thank you, Jack. But I am a big boy and can take care of myself..."

"That's debatable." Jack muttered.

Daniel landed another kiss on Jack's neck and continued, "We need to contact her. We need to know what Eriu is up to and what role she has in all this." He laid a gentle hand on the side of Jack's face. "I know you are not happy about any of this and this has been one of the suckiest days of our lives. But, we have to do this. Oma can help us."

Jack gave a soft growl and kissed Daniel's palm. "Yeah, yeah. But, I go with. You are not meeting her without me."

Daniel grinned. "I know, Jack. Wither I goest, you will go. Wither I lodge, you will lodge. My people will be your people. Wither I goest, you will go."

Jack chuckled. "You rather mangled the quote from the Book of Ruth. But, yeah that pretty well sums it up." He paused, then said, "So, how do we go about contacting....Whoa!" He looked round at the Abydos landscape. "Ok, I guess that answers the question." He looked at Daniel who was standing calmly beside him. "Do we wait here or what?"

Daniel gave a small smile and pointed to the swirling sand that was fast approaching them.

"Ok," Jack grimaced, "I take it that is Mom approaching."

"Yep." Daniel said as the storm swallowed them up.

Once Jack's vision cleared he saw Oma facing them. Judging by the look on her face she was not pleased.

"You are a foolish boy. By your actions you are calling attention to yourself." Yep, definitely not pleased. A hand on his arm prevented him from making the remark that was forming in his mind.

"If I knew all the facts. I wouldn't have any reason to be so foolish as to contact you." Daniel calmly replied.

Jack felt a surge of pride and noticed there was a subtle difference in Daniel's demeanour. He was more sure and confident. Oma, it seemed to Jack, was the one on the defensive.

"What is it you wish to know?" Definitely on the defensive. Miss Glowy Number One, never ever asked a direct question. Heck, Jack couldn't remember her ever asking a question.

"Eriu." The sand surrounding them snapped and crackled. Thunder rolled in the distance. Jack watched as Oma's hands curled into fists and glow slightly. High emotions ran in the family then.

Daniel gave a small smile and looked round at the display. "You know her, then."

Oma said nothing and Jack smirked, "Oh I think she does, Daniel."

"She leads to a path of uncertainty and danger."

"Why, if she leads to uncertainty and danger did you place that message on the frigging Cube! If you didn't want Daniel to meet her, why put it there?"

Daniel frowned at Jack. Ok message received. Try to curb the tongue.

Jack watched as thoughts flittered across Daniel's face. The way Daniel's mind worked always totally awed and fascinated him. He would never understand how Wonder Boy connected the dots and made sense of the convoluted, but Jack could happily spend hours watching the process come to fruition. Like now.

"Something happened when I was ascended and it involved Eriu. It is why she is involved now."

"Some things are best unsaid and unknown."

Jack's tongue kicked into action before he could stop it. "Crap! Sheer crap! If what happened when Miss Glowy Number Two and Daniel met is in any way connected to what is happening now and possibly in the future too. We need to know what and how, now!"

Jack groaned as he found himself back on the couch with a very pissed off Daniel stood over him.

"I thought you got the message, Jack! You just couldn't control that tongue of yours, could you." Daniel flung his arms in the air. "I had her on the defensive! For once we might have got the answers we need." He brought his arms back down and then thumped Jack on the chest. "God, if I didn't love you so much I could happily kill you right now!" With that he grabbed his crutch and headed for his bedroom. Jack flinched as the door closed with a resounding bang.

He stayed, slumped, on the couch mulling over what had occurred. Then a huge smile came over his face and he bounded up to Daniel's room.

Standing at the closed door he yelled, "You really love me?"

"Yes, I do. Now, go away!"

"Cool!" He turned to move away from the door, then turned back. "Whatcha want for dinner? There's some tuna and I think some salad."

"Tuna would be fine. Now, GO AWAY!"

Jack grinned and headed for the kitchen. He reckoned by the time the tuna salad was made Daniel would have calmed down.

Well it looked like he had been a tad optimistic regarding Daniel's state of mind by the time they sat down to dinner. So far Daniel's contribution to the scintillating conversation had consisted of several grunts and glares. He gave a mental sigh. There was a lot of grovelling to be done in the foreseeable future.

As he considered the possible forms and situations in which said grovelling would take place there was a flash of bright light and in the middle of the table rested a small pyramid.

Jack gave a soft groan as he noted it looked very similar to the Cube. He grabbed Daniel's hand as it stretched out towards it. "Don't touch it. Don't you dare touch it!"

Ooops that hadn't gone down well if that glare was anything to go by. He softened his voice and removed his hand. "Not, until we know it's completely safe."

"And, how are we going to do that, Jack, if we don't pick it up and examine it?" Daniel carried on even though Jack tried to say something. "Everything Sam tried on the Cube, didn't work. What makes you think she will have any more luck with this."

Jack suddenly realised that Daniel was looking at the pyramid, even examining it. "You can see it?"

Daniel nodded. "Yeah, as I said at the Mountain earlier today. It seems to be permanent when we are together."

They sat looking at the pyramid and eventually Jack reached out a hand and gingerly touched a side with a finger. They both jerked back in surprise as a holographic screen attached to the pyramid appeared before them.

"Ok, that's Ancient script....mentions Morrigan/Eriu....portents of disaster looming...." Daniel scowled as the display ended when Jack removed his finger.

Jack smiled. "Obviously Mom is feeling guilty and has decided to lend a hand. Aht!" He gently tapped the finger that was inching towards the pyramid. "It's late. This can wait till tomorrow afternoon when we are at the Mountain. We will need Nyan to take notes. The sooner you learn Braille the better."

"I'll be starting that tomorrow morning with Michelle."

They sat looking at the pyramid again. Such an innocent looking thing, Jack thought. But, then the Cube had looked innocent too and look at the havoc it had caused.

He stood up and walked round to Daniel. "Come on Wonder Boy. It's not going anywhere."

"Jack, it could be a key!" Daniel said eagerly as he allowed Jack to lead him down into the living room.

"Yeah, it could be the huge honking key that we been needing to help us unlock the frigging secrets the Cube is hiding." Jack helped Daniel sit on the couch and sat down beside him.

"I'll need Nyan to look out all the books we have on the Celts and Ancients....mmmmph."

Cool, Jack thought as he kissed Daniel. He had found a way to silence his Archaeologist.

~~~

Daniel ran his hand over the sheet in front of him. He frowned, paused and placed his hands back at the start of the line again.

"Take your time. Move your hands slowly and let the words sink into your fingers. It is when you try to hurry that you loose track. One of the joys of Braille is that you can't rush when you are reading it." Michelle smiled as she watched Daniel read the short passage. There was total concentration on his face and his lips moved silently as his hands ran over the words.

It amazed her how quickly Daniel had learnt and understood the basics of Braille. Janet had told her that his IQ was off the scale and that he held numerous degrees and PhDs. But, none those actually meant he could learn anything. She had only had to guide him through basics once and he had understood.

"You are doing really well, Daniel. What say we take a break and you can make us some coffee?" Michelle stood as Daniel put down the sheet he had been reading, grabbed his crutch and led them through to the kitchen. It was obvious from the way he walked that Daniel was very comfortable and confident moving around the house. In the kitchen though, some that confidence seemed to leave him. Michelle watched as Daniel carefully collected two mugs and placed them on the counter, slowly measured two scoops of coffee in the maker and added water. Silence reigned as they waited for the coffee to brew. Michelle took in the nervous twisting of his fingers and the almost silent hyperventilating.

"What's causing your anxiety?" She asked gently.

Daniel's head dipped in embarrassment. "I always managed to overfill the mugs or knock and break a mug. I've destroyed 5 mugs in the past month."

Michelle could see exactly what was happening. Laying her hand gently on his arm she said. "Daniel, your brain is placing too much emphasis on what has happened before. This is causing your anxiety levels to rise. Making a mug of coffee has become a monumental task. When in fact it should be simple. We have to find a way to break down the barrier of anxiety you have built round this task." She turned Daniel and gave him a little push towards the living room. "For today I'll make the coffee and tomorrow we will work on reducing the anxiety."

Daniel made his way back to the couch and collapsed on to it. He was totally mortified, but also relieved that they would be working on what he saw as a major jinx to his development. His hand scrubbed over his face in frustration. Much as he understood how important working with Michelle was he wished that he could be at the mountain with Jack. So much was happening now and it felt like he was being left behind. He wondered what the current situation with Simmons and the NID Scientists was. Also was Janet any further forward in the investigations with the fungus?

Daniel had to admit that he really didn't think Janet and Marta Kalowska's team were going to find a solution to his blindness. He had reached the conclusion that his blindness was Oma's doing. Oh Simmons and his merry band had played their part. But, Oma visiting him while he had been their guest had been the turning point. Daniel vividly remembered that just after she had appeared the pain levels round his eyes had increased. He was blind for a reason. He just hoped his Mother would see fit to restore his sight in the not to distant future.

The clunk of a mug being placed on the coffee table brought him out of his mental meanderings.

"Coffee is just to the left of you, at three o'clock." Michelle sat back down in her chair and took a sip of her coffee. She watched as Daniel picked the mug up and took a sip. It was obvious that Daniel's mind was no longer in the room, but somewhere else. Emotions and thoughts flittered over his face. Too quickly for Michelle to read.

"Daniel, I think we've done enough for today. We'll finish now and continue tomorrow. Is this ok with you?"

"Yes, that's fine with me Michelle. Thank you for what you are doing. It's a big help."

"I'm glad that you are finding things helpful. But, remember we still have a long way to go." She finished her coffee and picked up her bag. "I'll leave the Braille sheets with you. Perhaps you can find time this evening to go over them again."

Daniel followed her to the door. He stood there until the sound of her car had disappeared. Making his way back to the living room he pulled out his cell phone and hit the speed dial. "Hi Jack!"

"Hey, Daniel. How's it going?"

"Michelle finished the session early. Could you arrange for a car to be sent for me and we can meet up for lunch. You could also see if Sam and Teal'c are free as well."

"Will do, buddy. Whatcha do to her?"

"Nothing! Geez, Jack!"

Soft chuckles sounded from the other end. "You're so easy! I'll see you in a few. Interesting developments here."

"'kay, Jack. See you soon." Daniel ended the call and sat down with a wide smile on his face and waited for the car to arrive.

After lunch the four team mates made their way to Jack and Daniel's office, Daniel could sense the suppressed excitement in Jack. The man was almost vibrating with it. No matter how hard he had tried all through lunch Jack had been tighter than a clam and was giving nothing away. Daniel sighed and knew he would have to wait until Jack decided to tell him or show him what had made him so excited.

They entered the office and were greeted by an equally excited Nyan who was stood beside the desk on which sat both the Cube and Pyramid. Jack guided Daniel to one end of the desk while Teal'c and Sam went to other end. Then, standing beside Daniel, Jack lent over and gently brushed one of the sides of the pyramid. The Pyramid burst into life.

"Ernest's Planet." Daniel's voice was filled with awe, "It's exactly like Ernest's Planet."

Through Jack's eyes he watched as symbols, languages – some he knew and some he didn't – and a myriad of other things danced in front of him. He could hear Sam exclaiming over the mathematical and astrophysical and Jack was occasionally muttering about the astronomy he saw. They were all entranced and no-one moved while the display continued.

With a sudden switch the display moved from the pyramid to the Cube. The scenes displayed were unsettling. Daniel flinched as the language displayed jarred his senses. It was a language he had never seen before yet it was unsettling. Not a smooth language, nor a calming one.

"The history of the Ori." A voice in the doorway said. They all turned from the Cube's display. Eriu stood in the doorway with two SFs at either side of her.

She continued as she walked forward. "The Cube contains all the knowledge of the Ori. It's history, language and beliefs." She waved her hand to encircle the display. "We the Ori chose our own path. The path of enlightenment was not our path. We the Ori are the true path. The path all must follow to survive." She looked directly at Jack and Daniel.

"Theirs is the path of darkness. If they are not stopped all with be swallowed by the darkness." Eriu lent over and gently touched the Cube and the display halted.

"How did the Cube come to hold the information on the Ori?" Daniel asked quietly. He knew but he wanted Eriu to confirm it.

"I had Oma Desala place the knowledge in it. The light needs to know what he is to confront." Eriu intense gaze never left Daniel. To the others it seemed they didn't exist to either Daniel or Eriu.

Daniel nodded. "So, not just Anubis but the Ori as well." He looked down and then back up to Eriu. Comprehension written on his face. "You and Oma! It was not just Oma, but you as well. You both worked together and ascended Anubis. Dear god did you not know what you were doing?" He gripped Jack's arm tightly, to stop himself from physically hurting Eriu. "Either he has contacted the Ori or they have found him." He shook his head in stunned disbelief at the magnitude of it all.

"We were fooled and tried to rectify our mistake, but failed. The Ori have sense his presence and have search him out. Through their contact with him they now know the existence of this galaxy and Earth. With him they will come here." Eriu gave a wide smile. "They will not be stopped, we will not be stopped." All, apart from Daniel, were blinded by the flash of light and found they could not bear to look at the flaming being.

Daniel gave a smile. "So, you were the bringer of the news. The knowledge in the Cube will be of no real help. It is there to delay us and possibly hinder us." He gave a small shake of his head. "You think you can leave." He could sense her rising, readying to depart. He raised his hands and two golden threads spiralled from them and encircled the flaming mass that was Eriu. "No," he said softly, "No, you won't leave. You were foolish and arrogant. I am the light. I can and will hinder and destroy all connected to the darkness."

Jack who was crouched by the desk watched with awe as golden light seemed to pour out of Daniel, encircle him and the creature he held bound by the golden threads. An unearthly scream came from the being and Jack had to shield his eyes as the golden light became brighter. Eventually things returned to normal, apart from the figure lying in foetus position on the floor. Jack picked himself up and made his way to Daniel's side.

Daniel turned and smiled at Jack. "She now won't be able to use her powers or change shape."

"Geez, Daniel what did you do?"

"I destroyed the darkness in her."

~~~

A few weeks later Jack pulled up in the driveway of the house. He put it in park and sat for a moment. Things had moved on since Daniel's glowy display in the office. Eriu was still with them, as was Simmons and his cronies. He gave a small snort of laughter. Eriu was terrified of Daniel and literally cringed every time she saw him. She hadn't been of much help since Daniel had effectively nullified her. But, her memories and knowledge were of some help. She worked with Nyan translating the Ori language and explaining some of the more obscure meanings. Simmons, Jack grin widened, had tried every trick in the book to be released from SGC custody and every time Hammond and Jack had outwitted him. Oh they knew there would be a time when they would have to release him, but in the meantime he and his cohorts were still guests of the SGC. Jack's thought's turned to the youth he knew was waiting in the house. Daniel...Daniel amazed and astound him and all those around them. He could now read and write Braille fluently, Michelle visited only twice a week, but had said that it was getting to the stage were Daniel would be able to cope confidently on his own and would no longer need her help. Daniel's abilities were continuing to appear and Jack never knew what would happen next. If he admitted it, he loved every minute of it.

He turned his attention to his passenger. "Ok, now, you've gotta be on your best behaviour. Daniel hasn't been round your sort all that often. So, try not to be to enthusiastic with your greeting." A gentle woof and a swipe of a wet tongue across his cheek was the answer he got.

Jack grinned and exited the truck, hurried round to the passenger door and let the German Shepherd out. He clutched the leash and headed for the front door. It opened just as he reached for it. Daniel stood there giving Jack his 'Daniel Special' smile. Jack knew he was returning it with a goofy smile of his own.

Daniel felt the warm panting wafting against his legs. He crouched down and gently reached his hands out, encountered warm fur, a snuffling nose and eager tongue that swiped his chin.

Jack looked down at the dog and his new master. "He goes by the name of Hermes and I'm sure you will able to tell me exactly who he is named for and the whole history behind it."

Daniel laughed as he stood, took the leash and the two men and the dog walked into the house.

~~~

Jack sat at the computer in the study trying to make sense of the household accounts when a wave of mild pain, frustration and annoyance hit him. He reached out with his mind, *Danny, you ok?*

The two of them didn't often use the link that existed between them as normally they were together. That morning, however, Jack had decided to tackle the accounts and Daniel had decided to take a walk with Hermes.

Daniel's answer came quickly back. The frustration and embarrassment clearly ringing in Jack's head. *I'm fine, Jack. Hermes decided to go one way and I, the other. I've got a couple of skinned knees. No, biggie.*

Jack sent a mental chuckle.

*Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up, flyboy. Once I've gathered my scattered wits and Hermes stops with the licking. We'll be home in a few.*

*Alright. I'll have a nice soothing mug of coffee waiting. Will you be wanting me to kiss the owies better?*

A smirk came back. *Depends where you want to place the kisses.*

*Daniel Melbourne Jackson! Get your mind outta the gutter!*

A mental picture was Daniel's reply. One which had Jack struggling to get his hormones under control. Who'd thought that under that innocent exterior lurked such a filthy mind.

The sound of loud grumbling and mutters herald Daniel and Hermes' return. It was a rather disgruntled youth and smirking dog who entered.

"I thought you said the mutt had been trained." Daniel grumbled as he and Hermes made their way down the stairs into the living room.

"Oh he is, love, and he will act accordingly when he is in the harness. You had him on the leash and to him that means he is off duty."

Daniel threw Jack a disgusted look and tried to stride past him towards the couch. Unfortunately, his foot caught the leg of the coffee table and he found himself being firmly held and sprawled against Jack.

"I know you love me, Wonder Boy, but, you don't have to continually throw yourself at me to prove it. Oooof!! Hey!" Jack let go of Daniel to rub his stomach. "No need for that!" He watched as Daniel flung himself down on the couch. "Boy, are you in a mood. What's brought this on?"

Daniel lent forward and picked up the mug of coffee Jack had prepared for him. After taking a sip he let his breath out in a huff. "I'm sorry. I guess I'm just frustrated and a little embarrassed. I should have remembered to put the harness on Hermes when we went out. But, I was so eager to get outside, I forgot." He placed the mug back down on the table and gave a sigh. "I panicked, Jack. When Hermes took off and I fell, I panicked. I'm so used to being able to see everything through your eyes, I forgot I was blind and I panicked. Then I heard your voice in my head and I relaxed." He gave the couch seat a thump with his hand. "Darn it! I shouldn't be so dependent on you to the point I even forget I'm blind!"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Jack quickly sat beside Daniel and took his hand in his. "You are no more dependent on me than I am on you. Geez, you scare me daily, sport. Especially when you do your hocus-pocus stuff and go all golden glowy. There is no way in Netu that you are totally dependent on me. Michelle says she's going to stop her sessions because you don't need them anymore. Heck, so you forgot." He lifted the hand he held and gave it a kiss. "We all forget things when we are in a hurry or we are thinking of something else. So, you panicked." He gave the hand another kiss. "I panic big time when you do the hocus-pocus stuff. There's a tiny tiny part of me that is terrified that you're going to get so wrapped up in your abilities you won't need me and leave again." He drew Daniel close to him and in a hoarse voice whispered, "I couldn't cope with that Danny."

Daniel wrapped his arms round Jack and stroked his head. "I will never, ever, leave you again, Jack." He planted a kiss on top of Jack's head. "Never, Jack. Together, always."

A black nose pushed its way between them followed by concerned brown eyes. Hermes had sensed the emotions and now wanted to comfort his masters. He tried to lick their faces which caused Daniel and Jack to start wrestling with the dog. All three of them ended on the floor, wrestling.

~~~

"Yes!" The triumphant yell brought Jack running from the library in the corner of their office. He'd been searching for a reference on Lugos, a sun god from Gaul (now the north west region of France) and the southern parts of Britain. He was also known as Lugh (in Ireland) and Llue (in Wales). Daniel had said there was a reference suggesting that the god was one of the longest existing gods of the Celtic religion, which was highly unusual. It was also unusual for the same god to be worshipped by so many branches of the Celts. Jack was hoping that this guy would turn out to be more friendly than Eriu had been.

Daniel was twirling round in his chair quietly chanting "yesyesyesyes" as Jack arrived at the desk. He stood and watched as Daniel celebrated whatever it was he was celebrating. "You gonna clue me in?"

Daniel stopped his chair twirling and grinned at Jack. "I've translated the sixth and final side of the Cube."

"You have?! Let me see!" Jack hurried round the desk and sat in the chair next to Daniel's. He lent against Daniel, his chin resting on Daniel's shoulder, as he looked at the computer screen. "Flames shall engulf, darkness shall follow. But, light shall dispersed darkness and destroy the flames. NO! No way! Nope! Non! Nada! YOU are not facing the Ori and Anubus on your own. Remember? Together, always. Where you go, I go." Jack in his ranting totally ignored the fact that the last quotation was the simplest and the clearest.

Daniel stroked the hands that were clutching his shoulders tightly. "It's ok, Jack. Its ok. I have no plans to face either the Ori or Anubus on my own. I am hoping that you will be with me. Also Sam, Teal'c and whoever else Hammond feels should be with us."

Jack dropped his head down to the base of Daniel's neck. "Sorry, seeing that scared me."

He sat himself back in his own chair and scrubbed his hand over his face. "Why do you always have to be the saviour of the Universe? Why are these things always dumped on you? It's like you are a magnet which just keeps attracting every piece of scrum that the Universe produces."

Daniel gave a weak chuckle. "I don't have an answer for that, Jack. But I do know that with you as my rock and Sam and Teal'c as backup, we four, together are unstoppable. The Fantastic Four!"

Jack laughed out loud. "Oh yeah, I'm Mr Fantastic, you're the Human Torch, Sam is Invisible Girl and Teal'c...." He fought back the laughter threatening to overwhelm him. "Teal'c....oh god....Teal'c is the Thing." He gave up and collapsed in heap on the floor as the mental picture of Teal'c as the Thing danced round in his head. Daniel soon joined him on the floor as he picked up the picture from Jack. The two of them lay, clutching each other, howling with laughter.

When he had recovered slightly, Jack looked up at the dancing blue eyes that were gazing sightlessly at him. He reached up and stroked back a stray strand of blond hair that had flopped forward. Daniel lowered his head slightly and Jack met him in a gentle kiss.

Daniel smiled and stroked Jack's cheek. "Together, always."

Jack smiled back and placed an other kiss on the lips close to his. "Together, always."

"An unbeatable force!"

"Sureyoubetcha!"

~~~

"Ok, what have we got?" Jack look round the table in the Research and Linguistics briefing room.

"A load of nothing." Jack swung his head to the left and fixed a glare on the person who had spoken, Dr Jason Adams. Jack was convinced the man thought he should have been placed in charge of Daniel's department after the Cube had done it stuff. Doctor Adams hadn't and now found himself having to work for a 16 year old and a 25 year old.

Daniel's quiet voice broke the silence just as Jack was about to speak. "Do you have any evidence to back up your statement, Jason?" Jack made a pretence at studying his notes to hide his grin.

Doctor Adams made some sputtering sounds and then waffled on about the study of the Cube and Pyramid being a waste of time. Time that would be better spent trying to learn the Ori language so that they could negotiate with them.

Jack quickly placed his hand over Daniel's left, which was beginning to glow slightly.

*Much as I would like you to, love. You can't blast him out of his chair.*

Daniel turn his head slightly towards Jack. A tiny smile twitching on his lips. *Aw, Jack, come on. Just a tiny blast. I wouldn't really hurt him and it would make me feel better.*

Jack coughed back a chuckle as the mental picture of Adams flying out of his chair reached him. *You are so bad!* He turned his attention to Adams. "Am I correct in my assumption, Doctor Adams, that you are recommending that we try to negotiate with the Ori when they finally arrive in our galaxy?"

"Yes, Mr O'Neill, I am."

"I see..." Jack shifted some papers about for a few seconds then lifted his head and pinned Adams with a furious gaze. "Haven't you read anything that has been transcribe and translated from the Cube or the Pyramid?! Aht! I don't want to hear it." He took a breath and looked at everyone else round the table. "Does anyone else feel the same way as Doctor Adams?" A series of fervent no's echoed round the table. "Good. It would seem Doctor Adams that you are alone in you opinion on this matter. I therefore think it would be wise that you take the rest of the day to re-evaluate you position with this department and also with the programme."

They all watched as Doctor Adams stood, gathered up his papers and flounced out of the briefing room.

*He could be a problem, Jack*

*Yeah, I know. But, we will deal with that later. Darn, I shoulda let you blast him!*

Jack gave the table a small rap with his knuckles. "Ok, folks lets get back to the matter in hand. Nyan, you and Doctors Kennedy, Elliot, Miles and Walsh are currently studying the Pyramid."

Nyan nodded. "Yes, we have deduced that it is a repository such as you and Daniel found on the planet you call Ernest's Planet. For such a small item the information it holds covers, we think, thousands of years of history and information." He paused and looked at his colleagues sat beside him. "We have however encountered a minor problem."

"Oh?" Daniel straightened up from the Braille machine he was using.

"Yes..." Nyan blushed slightly. "We can't seem to get the Pyramid to work."

"You just have to brush the side of it Nyan." Jack replied

"Yes, sir, we know. But, none of us can make it work. It's not just us either. We have had others try to activate it, but none can.

It seems only you and Daniel are able to. What information we have gathered comes from the recording that was made in your office when it was first activated."

Daniel looked alarmed. "Is everything on the recording?"

Nyan gave a small smile. "No Daniel, all that the recording holds is the images the Pyramid produced."

Daniel sagged slightly in relief. No-one, apart from those who had been in the office and Hammond, knew what had actually happened to Eriu. The official story was that the Cube had done something to her. Daniel's part in it was not mentioned.

"Darn it what on earth has Miss Glowy done to it?" Jack huffed in frustration.

"We can only assume, sir, that both it and the Cube are in someway tuned into yourself and Daniel."

"Well we can't both be around every time it needs to be switched on! There must someway to activate it without needing one of us there to do it."

"If there is, we haven't found it yet," replied Doctor Elliot.

"I don't think Oma has anything to do with this, Jack." Daniel said thoughtfully.

"She must have, Daniel. She sent it to us in the first place."

"I know she did. But, I don't think she was responsible for the current problem." Jack looked at Daniel and waited. He could see the cogs working in Daniel's mind and knew if he waited patiently Daniel would produce the answer and solution to the problem.

"It's to do with our heritage."

"Our heritage?"

"Yes, who we are and where we come from."

"Ok, you I understand. But, me? I don't have a link to the Glowies."

"How can you be certain of that, Jack?" Daniel stood up and began to pace. Holding up a finger, Daniel pointed it at Jack. "The Ancient's Download."

"Doesn't prove a thing." Jack said defensively.

"Does too." Daniel waggled the finger at him and continued to pace as he spoke. "It didn't react when Teal'c walked through the light and looked inside it. But, it reacted to you." He stopped pacing and looked directly at Jack. "When you walked through the light it reached out and grabbed you. It...reached...out...to you. It sensed something in you and reacted." Not waiting for a response from Jack. Daniel started to pace again. "Which brings me to our heritage. Most of you know about my link with Oma Desala. So, we can say that it is through my link with her that I have the ability to activate items relating to the Ancients."

"Among other things." Came the mutter to his left.

*Behave, Jack!*

*Ok, ok!*

*Thank you!*

The telepathic link had developed over the months and had started in the infirmary when Jack had felt Daniel's unease and fear after the encounter with Simmons. At first they could only sense feeling and emotions, but as their ease and familiarity with each other had built so had the telepathic link along with an empathic ability. Neither of them fought or denied any of the abilities as they appeared. They just accepted them as part of who they were now.

Daniel speed of pacing increased as he warmed to his subject. "You're proud of your Irish Heritage, aren't you Jack."

"Yep! One of Paddy's boys here." Jack said proudly.

Daniel grinned. "And from which race are the Irish descended from?"

Jack pride disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. "The Celts" He muttered.

"Eriu was a Celtic god or was given god status by the Celts. Just imagine for a moment, what would happen if a branch of the Ancients settled and lived in the lands of the Celts. Lands that eventually became, Northern France, Cornwall in England, Wales, Ireland and Scotland. We are coming across a lot of references to the Celtic Gods and it is possible that they were Ancients."

A soft groan came from Jack. He could see where Daniel was heading. 'Please let his hypotheses be wrong!'

*I'm not wrong, Jack. Sorry.* Daniel had picked up Jack's thought.

"So, Daniel, you are saying that it is possible that Colonel O'Neill is a direct descendant of an Celtic Ancient." Doctor Miles said.

Daniel nodded. "Not, possible, Carl. Probable."

A louder groan and a soft thud was heard.

*Don't, Jack. You'll give yourself a headache.*

Jack raised his head from the table and scrubbed his hands through his hair. "Don't wanna be a relative of the Glowy Brigade." He whined.

"Suck it up Jack." Daniel said as he sat back down. "Face it. It is highly probable that you are. We could always ask Oma to confirm it."

"No, no, no! No Abydos, no sandstorm and no Oma." Jack waved his arms in a frantic negative gesture.

"Well, in that case, you are just going to have to accept my gut feeling about this."

Jack smiled and ruffled Daniel's hair as he stood. "I'll always accept your gut feelings about anything, Wonder Boy. Now, lets go and take a look at our toys shall we? I feel that this meeting isn't going to produce anything anymore."

With Jack and Daniel leading the way they all headed for the lab where the Pyramid and Cube sat waiting for them.

~~~

The klaxon sounding made everyone jump. Daniel gave a frustrated sigh as he had just got to a interesting section in the background notes he was reading on Lugos the Celtic sun god. He pulled off the ear phones and shut the audio machine off. He heard Jack speaking on the phone and had a strong sense of deja vu. Oh god, he thought, not another visitor!

*Oh yeah!* Jack replied having picked up Daniel's thought.

Daniel sighed and stood up. "I hope this one is friendlier than Eriu was." Jack smiled and the two of them walked out of the office. Leaving behind some very puzzled faces.

In the control room, overlooking the gate, they joined Hammond and took in the scene below.

"Oh Crap!!!! What the...?" Jack could feel the looks that were bouncing between him and the gateroom.

"You tell me, son." Hammond replied.

"Has he said anything, General?" Daniel asked, seeing what Jack was seeing.

"Nothing, apart from asking to see Daniel Jackson and Jack O'Neill."

"Double Crap!! Daniel, no!!!" Jack spun round, but was to late to stop Daniel from making his way down to the gate room.

The SFs stood aside, their guns still trained on the man on the ramp, as Daniel made his way through them.

"You wanted to see me?"

The man on the ramp stepped forward, "You and Jack, Garmhac"

Daniel frowned. "Garmhac?"

"You are my Garmhac's Sonuachar and that makes you my Garmhac as well." The man grinned and to the surprise of everyone swept Daniel into an embrace.

"Stand down!" Jack yelled as he swept into the gate room, followed closely by Hammond. "No one, and I mean no one is to twitch a single finger." The SFs relaxed slightly, but only slightly. Jack and the General stood helplessly as they watched the man hold Daniel firmly in his embrace. Jack frowned as he picked up some of what the guy was muttering. It was Gaelic, Irish Gaelic. Granted he hadn't heard it spoken since his Granny, God rest her soul, had died, but he was pretty sure it was Irish Gaelic. Ah crap, no, Jack mentally groaned as a glow began to spread from the being's hands and enveloped Daniel's head. Jack tried to understand what was being muttered. But, his Irish pretty shaky. Something about righting what was wrong.

Daniel had started to struggle when he had been swept into the embrace. But then had relaxed, he didn't know why. Perhaps it was because he knew that he was being held by an Ancient. One unlike any they had met before. He could hear Jack shouting at the SFs to stand down and could feel his fear and worry. He tried to speak, to tell him he was alright. But found his voice wouldn't work. Then the Ancient began to mutter in the strange language he hadn't heard before. Daniel wished he understood it, but he didn't. It had a strange lilting, almost dancing, quality about it. A warmth spread over his head and he gave a small gasp as his eyes began to burn slightly.

Eventually Daniel was released and he collapsed on the floor. Jack rushed forward and gathered him into his arms as Hammond shouted for Dr Fraiser be called to the gate room.

"Hurts, Jack. Oh God it hurts." Daniel groaned.

"It's gonna be alright, Danny. The Doc been called for." Jack glared up at the man still on the ramp. "I don't know what you've done. But, your life is mine. Do you hear me? Mine!" He turned to the SFs hovering near by. "Get him outta here." The SFs turned to Hammond who gave a small nod and their 'guest' was then escorted out of the gate room.

Janet arrived, white coat flapping. She assessed the situation. Daniel was quickly and gently lifted on the gurney and, with Jack following, was rushed out of the gate room to the infirmary.

~~~

The sound of beeping greeted him as he woke up. God this was getting old, Daniel thought. He was in the infirmary again. Maybe he should just move in here permanently. He never seemed to be out of the place.

A hand was gently stroking his and his lips twitched into a smile as a voice rumbled against his ear. "I know you're awake, Daniel. No use faking."

Daniel gave a sigh, turned his head to where the voice came from and opened his eyes. He blinked, blinked some more and blinked again. "Jack," he croaked, "I can see you." He stretched out a trembling hand towards Jack. "I can see you!"

Jack tried to control the emotions that were overwhelming him. He could feel Daniel's as well as his own. Blue eyes sparking with life looked back at him. "Ok," he said round the very large lump in his throat, "Maybe I won't kill him. But, I still wanna know what he did and why he did it." He lent forward until he could lay his head close to Daniel's. Geez, he could spend all day just looking at those sparkling blue eyes.

"He called me Garmhac and also said I was your Sonuachar. I don't know what they mean. It's a language I've never heard."

"It's Irish Gaelic and he called you his grandson and my soulmate." Jack couldn't keep his eyes from the joyful eyes gazing back at him.

"Irish Gaelic? How do you know that?"

"Me Granny used to speak it and learnt it from her. Granny was a stickler for the old language and was determined that we kids would keep it alive." He pressed a gentle kiss on each of the eyes dancing with life in front of him. "He was right you know. You are my Sonuachar. You are also A Ghrá mo Chroí 'My Heart's Beloved' and Tá mo chroí istigh ionat 'My heart is within you' or 'You are the owner of my heart'"

Tapping of heels herald the arrival of Janet. She swished the curtain back just as Jack sat up. Walking briskly forward she looked at her patient. "Ok, how we doing?"

Daniel grinned. "We are doing just fine. Good to see you again, Janet"

Janet stared at him for a stunned few seconds and then whipped out her penlight and ignoring Daniel's loud complaints began to do a thorough examination of his eyes herself.

Jack watched as Daniel drifted back to sleep. Fraiser had wielded her penlight with ruthless efficiency and had also ordered a barrage of tests that would keep Daniel in the infirmary for the next few days. This was done despite Daniel's loud protestations that he was fine, his eyes were fine or they would be if Janet wouldn't keep blinding him with the penlight. He brushed back a stray lock that had fallen over Daniel's forehead and smiled down at the miracle that was Daniel Jackson.

Finally he stood and left the infirmary, he had an appointment to keep.

~~~

Jack entered the room, trying not to show any reaction to the man sat at the other side of the table. Teal'c stood to allow Jack to sit down, gave a bow and left the room.

Silence filled the room as the two stared at each other. Then Jack spoke. "Alright, which reality are you from? We've met a Sam Carter from one and another me and Daniel, a Daniel who had been even more littlefied than he is here, from yet another. Or are you from a higher plain? What did you do to Daniel? Why are you here?"

The other man smiled. "Curiosity, good. Always question, never take anything for granted. I am of what you call the Ancients and from..." his smile widened, "a higher plain. What I did to Daniel was restore what was taken. Taken wrongly in our eyes. Daniel should never have been damaged in that way. We were not happy with Oma Desala's actions. We decided to correct them. Why am I here? I wanted to meet Mo Garmhacs. Is it wrong for an Athair Mór to want to see his Clann Clainne?" He gave a soft chuckle. "I am not you, Jack O'Neill, I am known to the Celts by many names, most common being Lugos, but to my Family and Clan I am known as Niall O'Neill, Chief of the Clan O'Neill."

There was stunned silence, then, "Crap, Daniel was right. But, then I should have learned by now that Wonder Boy usually is." Jack gave a resigned sigh and scrubbed his hand through his hair in frustration. There was no use denying it, he was descended from the being sitting opposite him. Niall was the image of him before the Cube zapped him. Geez, had his hair been that grey?

*Jack? Are you ok? I'm getting waves of frustration from you.*

A sense of calm came over Jack at the sound of Daniel's voice. *Did I wake you up, babe?*

*Nah, I was already awake when the waves began to hit. Are you sure you're ok?*

*I'm fine, Daniel. You were right. I am descended from the Celtic Ancients*

*You are?! How did you find out? Did our visitor say something?*

Jack tried to contain a smile as he felt and heard Daniel's enthusiasm. *Oh yeah he said something. He's was know to the Celts as Lugos, but to his family and clan he is Niall O'Neill.*

*Oh, wow, cool!* Sometimes the teenager side of Daniel succeeded in escaping much to Jack's delight.

*Yeah, way cool. Now, I gotta get back to Grandpa here. I'll be down to see you when I'm done.*

*'kay. Jack?*

*Yeah, Daniel?*

*Be nice. He hasn't done any harm.*

*Yeah, yeah. Now, hush....working here.* He smiled at the mental raspberry blown in his direction and turned his attention back to Grandpa.

Niall O'Neill was sitting quietly, smiling. "Your Sonuachar is alright?"

"I won't even ask how you know." Jack said with a grimace.

"There is always a strong connection between Sonuachars. One that cannot be severed."

"Yeah, well. What do we call you?"

"In my Clan I am known as The O'Neill. To my followers I was many names, including Lugos. My wife calls me Niall when she is feeling charitable. I think I would like to be called Niall while I am here."

"Ok. Now, it is fine and dandy you wanting to have this family reunion, but I think you should tell me the real reason you are here."

Jack tried not to cringe in his seat as a change came over Niall.

The smiling friendly person sitting opposite him suddenly seemed to grow in stature with power glistening in his eyes. "Be careful, I have ways of dealing with youngsters who think they are wiser than I."

Jack gave a muttered 'sorry 'and watched as the smiling friendly person returned. "You need our help. Since Oma Desala has seen fit to meddle in her son's life we deemed it only fair that the Clan O'Neill step in to help one of our own."

Jack channelled his Granny and a stream of Gaelic curses flowed from his mouth.

"You have kept the language alive!" A delighted Niall said and then launched in a diatribe of his own.

This was the scene that met Teal'c, Carter and Hammond when they walked in. The two O'Neill's were standing nose to nose hurling words, which none of the others could understand, at each other.

"Colonel!"

"O'Neill!"

"Sir!"

"What?!" The two said as they turned to face the trio.

Hammond gave a silent groan. Life he felt had just got a little more stressful. It now seemed he had two O'Neill's to cope with.

~~~~

Jack sat by Daniel's bed. "You're sniggering."

Daniel buried his head further in to the folder he was holding. "I'm not." Came his muffled reply.

"Yes you are. You're shoulders are shaking."

Daniel gave up his pretence. Raised his head and looked at Jack. "God, I wish I could have been there." A snort escaped his mouth. "According to Sam it seemed he was getting the better of you."

"He was not!" Jack said huffily. "He just knows the language better than I."

"So," Daniel said, turning on to his side to look at Jack better, "this Niall O'Neill is your several times Great Grandfather. Your, what did he call himself?"

"Athair Mór. Grandfather." Jack replied.

Daniel gave a small nod. "And you are his several time Great Grandson. His..." He paused and ran the pronunciation through his head. Then when he thought he had it correct, said slowly, "Garmhac." He looked at Jack questioningly.

"Yep, his Garmhac and since you are my Sonuachar that makes you his Garmhac as well. You, Danny boy are family as well, as far as he is concerned. We are, in his eyes, his Clann Clainne. Grandsons."

Daniel shook his head in wonder. It would seem he had gained a grandfather. Mulling over what Jack had told him about the conversation and confrontation he had had with Grandpa, one thing stood out. "Before you got into the slanging match with Niall he told you that 'they' were not happy with what Oma did to me." He waved a hand in front of his eyes. "Who or what are 'they'?"

Jack said nothing, looked down and scuffed his feet.

Daniel gave a small frown. "Jaaaack?"

Jack cleared his throat, "they'retheclano'neill"

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Jack sighed, "They're the Clan O'Neill." He leant over and gently closed Daniel's mouth which had dropped open. "Niall is Chief of the Clan O'Neill. They weren't happy about what Oma did to you. Also..." He cleared his throat again, "since it was obvious to them that Oma was meddling in your life it only seemed fair that they come and help me."

"What?!" Daniel squeaked. "The whole Clan, here?!"

Jack let out a small chuckle and lent down until his forehead rested against Daniel's. "All of them. The whole Clan of Ancient O'Neills."

Daniel gazed at Jack in stunned wonder. "When?" He whispered.

Jack sighed and gave Daniel a gentle kiss. "I've no idea. Athair Mór didn't say." A smile broke out on his face. "He really wants to help Danny. I really believe that. I mean he did this." His placed a kiss on each of Daniel's eyelids. "Surely that means something."

Daniel laid his hand on Jack's cheek. "Yes, yes it does mean something." He gave a chuckle. "It means in a few days or a few weeks time the base is gonna be over run by O'Neills creating havoc everywhere."

"Yeah!" Jack said with a wide grin

~~~~

The Airman stepped to one side. He watched as Dr Jackson and his dog walked past. He'd heard what had happened, but it was still a shock to actually see it. He couldn't imagine what it would be like to be reverted to a teenager and also be blind. Airman Scott gave a shake of his head and continued on his way to deliver the documents he was carrying.

Daniel and Hermes entered the office they shared with Jack. After releasing Hermes from his harness and making sure his bowl had water. Daniel made his way over to his desk. Conscious of the cameras that watched their every move, he powered up his computer, flinched at the voice that informed him he had mail, placed the earphones on and began to wade through the email that had spawned overnight.

He was on email number fifty two of one hundred and forty when Jack entered.

"I hate fooling people, Jack." He said without looking up. The cameras recorded visual only, no sound, so he made sure his lips couldn't be read.

"It's necessary, Daniel. The less that know, the better." Jack replied as his computer came online by emitting a loud raspberry.

"I know, Jack, NID and all that. But, I still don't like it. Can you change your frigging logon! It's very annoying!" Daniel said, still keeping his head down and making a note to switch positions, so, like Jack, his back would be towards the cameras.

Jack grinned, "But, I like it! Gives my PC personality." Daniel gave a smile and a shake of his head. Then continued to plough through his email.

They were both still battling with emails as Nyan entered the office. "Sorry, but Eriu has uncovered an interesting document in a section of the Ori history."

"Are you sure it's genuine? I don't trust that woman." Jack asked as he leaned back in his chair.

"Oh yes, it is genuine. I had Niall check it." Nyan replied as he placed the papers he was carrying on the table in the centre of the room.

"Niall?! He knows the Ori language?" Daniel asked in surprise.

"It would seem so, Daniel." Nyan handed him an audio disk. "I had Eriu do the translation on to the disk."

Daniel gave a half hearted smile as he accepted the disk and feeling a complete fraud he placed the disk in to his computer and adjusted the volume as the harshness of Eriu's voice filled the room.

"I'll never get use to her voice. Gives me the creeps." Jack muttered as he picked up the papers Nyan had placed there. He frowned as he looked at the incomprehensible writing in front of him. Nyan gave his right elbow a small nudge and handed him the translation.

Daniel made notes using his Braille machine as he listened to the former Ori. He frowned and paused the disk. Daniel got up and joined Jack at the table. He lent against him to get a closer look at the written version.

"It's wrong." He frowned pointing to the offending passage. "It's wrong."

Jack looked at Daniel. "In what way is it wrong?" He turned to look at the Bedrosian stood beside them. "Nyan you said Niall had checked the documents?"

Nyan nodded. "Yes he did."

"Did he check Eriu's translation?" Daniel asked.

Nyan looked sheepish. "No he did not. I just had him check what Eriu claimed was genuine." He paused and looked at the two men and then added, "I will just go....."

"You do that." Jack said with a grin.

As the Bedrosian left the room the two turned their attention back to the documents on the table.

"You said it was wrong. What do you mean by that?" Jack looked at the offending passage.

Daniel gave a frustrated sigh. "I don't really know. There was something in the tone of Eriu's voice and the way she said it. It was as if she was actually trying to hide and disguise the meaning of what she was saying."

"Soooo, we need Grandpa to run his eyes over what Miss Glowy Number Two said it means. Knew she wasn't to be trusted." Jack ran a frustrated hand through his hair.

"Jack I want to tell Nyan." Daniel said, still looking at the document.

"No."

"Jack."

"No."

"He can be trusted, Jack!"

"I know, but he's too honest. He could let something slip without meaning to."

Both men kept looking at the papers scattered on the table, so as to prevent the cameras from picking up any of the conversation via lip reading.

"I hate this!" Daniel growled. He was about to say more when another growl was heard. They both turned to look at Hermes. The dog was staring intently at a blank wall.

"Hermes?" Daniel stepped towards the dog and then collapsed on to the floor clutching his head in agony.

Jack fell to his knees and pulled Daniel into his arms. "Stop it! You Glowy bitch! Leave...him...alone!!" He pulled Daniel closer to him and a blue light began to envelope the two of them.

Nyan stared in amazement at the scene before him as he entered the office with Niall. Hermes was still growling and snarling at the blank wall and Jack was crouched on the floor with Daniel in his arms. The blue light now completely encircled them.

Niall pushed past Nyan and letting out a string of Irish curses made his way over to Hermes. He placed a hand on the dog's head and Hermes immediately became calm.

Niall turned his attention to the wall the dog was so intensely focused on. "So, Iníon, what has Parvulus discovered that you wish to prevent him from knowing. Hmmm?" He gently stroked Hermes head.

When no answer was forthcoming from the wall, Niall sighed. "He is the Light, the Universe's hope. Yet you hinder him at every turn. Do all that you can to prevent him from learning all that he should. He is young, yes, but the young learn quickly if helped."

A soft glow appeared directly in front of Niall "He is young and the young are foolish. He must learn what to expect."

Niall glowered. "Bruscar! Tá sin an amaideach aon! You cause your son pain! Just so he can learn what to expect?! You are young and you are foolish. I warn you, if you continue on this path and I will cause you pain! As will Parvulus' Petrus."

The glow intensified and a figure began to take shape. "It is my duty to guide Parvulus on his path."

Niall gave a snort. "You, Iníon, forfeited that duty when you damaged the Light. He was and is to near finding out the truth. You are desperate and panicking. You dealings, Iníon, with the Ori are known." He gave a smile as the glow dimmed. "Be careful, leanbh, mo Garmhac grows strong. Both of them. Parvulus' Petrus can and will protect him." Niall's smile grew in to a grin. "Petrus is an O'Neill and we protect those we love with a single minded fierceness. Release Parvulus before you have the wrath of his Sonuachar descending on you. Because it will, when I take over protection of Parvulus and allow mo Garmhac at you."

He cocked his head and waited. The glow faded completely and he heard a gasp of relief come from behind him. Niall turned and made his way over to where the two lay.

He gently pressed his hand through the blue light and laid it on Jack's back. "You can stop now Garmhac, she's gone." The blue light faded slowly and when it had gone completely Niall help the two stand.

Jack gave his grandfather a suspicious look. "What did you do Athair Mór?"

Niall smiled and shrugged. "Nothing really. I just talked to her."

"Yeah, right" Jack replied as they turned their attentions back to the documents on the table.

Niall looked at the passage and frowned. He turned to Daniel. "I need to hear how Eriu actually said this."

Daniel turned to his computer and activated the DVD.

They all flinched as the harshness of Eriu's voice filled the room. "We, the Ori, found one who aided us. We grew strong. Those amongst the Others tried to hinder....."

"Stop!" Niall's voice broke through Eriu's. Daniel stopped the DVD.

"Here!" Niall stabbed the paper, "She missed out words and phrases." He started searching through the rest of the papers. Nyan held the original out to him. Niall gave him a small nod of thanks. He scanned the paper, muttering to himself. Then, finally, "Ah!" He looked at the expectant faces. "The passage actually reads. 'We, the Ori, found one who aided us. One kindred to one of us. We grew strong. Finally those, not kindred, amongst the Others tried to hinder....."

"Relatives?" Daniel asked quietly.

Niall nodded, "It is known that there are those amongst the Ancients who are kindred to those amongst the Ori."

He looked at Daniel and horror swept over the young man's face.

"No." He whispered. "Please tell me, it's not true." He looked pleadingly at Niall.

Niall gave a quiet sigh and cupped Daniel's neck in a way that was so familiar to everyone. "I can't mo Garmhac. To say it was not true would be a lie."

Daniel leaned his head into the hand and drew the strength that was offered from it. "How? In what way?"

Niall said softly, "They are what you would call sisters."

"Are you telling us that Eriu is Daniel's Aunt?" Jack's voice thundered round the room.

Niall scowled. " A little louder leanbh. I don't think they heard you in the Control Room."

"Sorry, Athair Mór." Jack muttered, but sent a very similar scowl in Niall's direction as he realised what Niall had called him. "Hey! I'm not a child!"

"That's debatable, Jack" Daniel said with a small smile. Then turned back to Niall. "Oma helped them?"

"There was not enough to banish her completely...." Niall shrugged.

"So, she was serving a punishment when she met my father and had me, wasn't she." Daniel said and Niall gave him a small nod.

Daniel flung his arms up in frustration. "I just wanted a quiet simple life! Was that to much to ask for?" He looked pleadingly at both Jack and Niall. "A quiet simple life. That's all I've wished for and still want."

Jack walked over to him and enveloped him in a hug. "I promise you ,Wonder Boy, once all this crap is finished you will have the quiet simple life you want."

Daniel snorted into Jack's chest. "Yeah right! Quiet and simple? With you around and also the Clan O'Neill dropping in for visits?"

Jack grinned and dropped a kiss on to Daniel's head. "Ok, maybe not all that quiet and simple. But, I promise you, we will live it together."

Daniel looked up at him and Jack felt his knees give out as the Daniel Special Smile hit him with full force.

A kiss was placed on Jack's neck. "Together, always." Daniel murmured.

"Yeah, sure, you, betcha." Jack replied pulling Daniel closer.

Niall watched Nyan leave the room quietly and turned back to watch his grandson comfort his soulmate. He had kept an eye on this descendant for he had sensed from the moment Jack had been born that he would be special. He had tried over the years to aid and protect him, but sometimes he had not succeeded. He still grieved for the loss of his youngest descendent, Charlie. They all did. A loss to one of them was a loss to all of them.

He concern had grown, after Charlie's death, for Jack. Mo Garmhac had shut himself off and Niall had almost decided to actually physically interfere. Such had been his fear. But, then Dr Daniel Jackson had walked into his Grandson's life.

His thoughts were broken by a gasp of pain from Daniel and the sound of snarling from Hermes.

"Dammit! Doesn't the Glowy bitch ever give up?!" Jack pulled Daniel even closer to him.

"Give him to me Garmhac. Obviously my talk didn't work. Maybe a few words from you?" Niall gave Jack a small smile as he gently took Daniel into his arms. "Hush, mo caraid, hush. I know it hurts. She will not succeed in taking what she should not." He gently placed his hands on Daniel's head as Daniel huddled closer. A warm silvery glow encircled the young man's head. Niall looked at Jack, who was still watching with a worried look. "Go Garmhac. The sooner you deal with her, the sooner his suffering will stop. I am preventing her from doing any real damage, but I can't stop the pain."

Jack nodded and strode over to where Hermes was once again snarling at the wall. "Whatcha see, boy? Hmmm?" He placed his hand on top of the dog's head and nearly fell over in shock as he saw the faint outline of Oma against the wall. It took him a moment to realise he was seeing and sensing what Hermes was. 'Ok, breath O'Neill. Just another development. A weird one, yes. But, another development, that's all.'

He gazed at the faint shape. "Lemme tell ya. You take the phrase 'Mother-in-law from Hell' to new heights."

The faint shape shifted and both Jack and Hermes tracked her. "You know I can see you, but you can't figure out how." Jack's smile was not pleasant. "Now, see, this what we a gonna do. You are gonna stop whatever you are doing to Daniel. Then you are gonna leave nice and quiet, for good."

The shape brightened and Jack took his hand off Hermes head. He watched as Oma appeared completely

"Parvulus must learn what to expect..." Oma started to say.

"Ah, ah, ah. Wrong answer!" Jack interrupted her. "See, you weren't listening. You...will...stop...what...you...are...doing...to...him. NOW!!" Oma stared back at him impassively, saying nothing.

Daniel's gasps intensified and Niall's voice said urgently, "Jack!"

Jack glared at the woman he hated the most in all the Universe. "Alright, I've told you how it's gonna go down. You've not listened. So, perhaps a little action will get through to you."

In years to come he would never be able to fully explain exactly what happened. He just remembered wanting to end Daniel's pain. His left hand seemed to take on a life of it's own and he watched in utter bemusement as the glowing blue ball formed in his palm and then flew in Oma's direction, hitting her directly on her right shoulder. A second ball formed in his right hand. "Do I release this one to?" He said quietly.

Oma grasped her right shoulder and faded away. Jack snuffed out the ball in his right hand and looked down at Hermes. "Keep an eye on the wall." He gave the dog a pat and hurried over to Niall and Daniel.

Daniel pulled out of Niall's embrace. His head was spinning and he really wanted to lie down. He looked at Jack when the other man joined them. Jack was doing a very good guppy impression.

"Jack?"

"Daniel?"

"Jack?"

"Oh, for the love of St Patrick! Stop it the two of you!" Niall stepped in between them a glowered at the two of them. The two of them snapped their mouths shut. "Thank you!" Niall said and turned his attention fully on Jack. "New abilities?"

Jack nodded. "I can see and sense what Hermes can when I touch him and I can throw very cool glowy blue energy balls."

"Wow! Cool!" Daniel said

"Yeah, way cool!" Jack grinned finally recovering from his shock.

Niall gave a resigned sigh as he watched the two of them literally bouncing in excitement. 'Children.' He thought fondly and turned back to the scattered documents on the table in front of him.

~~~~

"Jack!"

"What?!" Jack scowled at Daniel's back as he snuffed out the three glowy balls he had been juggling with.

"Thank you! Those energy balls are not toys!"

"I know that!" Jack huffed and how 'n hell did Daniel know what he had been doing while not looking at him.

"I have eyes in the back of my head, Flyboy." Daniel turned round and smiled at his huffy soulmate. After what happened in their office, Hammond had given them five days downtime to allow Daniel to recover. They were on day three and Jack was bored and when Jack was bored things happened. So, it was up to Daniel to find something to keep him occupied and after searching the internet he was pretty certain he had found just the thing.

"Jaaaack."

"Yesssss?"

"There's an exhibition...."

"No, no, no!!"

"Will you let me finish!"

Jack gave a pout but indicated to Daniel to continue.

"Thank you! As I was saying there is an exhibition..." He ignored the quiet groan from Jack, "On the Celts at a museum in Denver and I thought it would be interesting to take a trip to see it. What do you think?"

"I think, " Jack said with a small smile, "That we should take a trip to Denver to take a look see."

"I thought you might." Daniel answered with a small peck to Jack's lips. Then he left to get ready.

Jack looked at Hermes. "I know, I'm a utter pushover where he is concerned. But, I'm a very happy pushover."

"I'm glad to hear that you are." Daniel said with a chuckle as he returned to the living room. "So, are we good to go?"

"Yeah, let's get this show on the road." Jack said and they headed out to the truck.

As they drove out the driveway, Daniel, picked up the radio that was now a permanent feature of the truck. "Lou?"

"Yeah, Daniel?" Lou replied.

"We're taking a trip to Denver if you want to tag along."

"Like we have any choice in the matter, Dr J. Just tell the speed jock to keep it nice and slow and give us a chance to catch up."

"Don't worry, Lou. I'll make sure he does." Daniel switched off the radio and sent a warning scowl in Jack's direction.

"What?!"

~~~~

Six faces gazed intently at the Cube and Pyramid.

"So, they are useless?" Sam said with disbelief in her voice.

"Pretty much." Said Daniel sadly.

"The Cube did inform us of who you are DanielJackson." Came Teal'c's voice from behind him.

"And is the cause of our current youthful ages." Jack's said his voice filled with sarcasm.

"As if I can forget that, Jack. But that was more Oma's doing rather than the Cube."

"Ah yes, dearest, darling Mother. We haven't heard from her since Athair Mór and I had our chats with her."

"Jaaack."

"Yeah, yeah. Just saying."

"Oma Desala is a law unto herself and has ever been." Niall said quietly, giving the pyramid a poke. Which caused images of the Ori history to be played.

Daniel gave a quiet sigh and touched the pyramid making it shut down. "Both the Cube and Pyramid are useful for their historical contents, but that is all. Oma and Eriu created them to be a delaying factor. To prevent us, or me in particular, from discovering to quickly their real intentions. I caused a problem when I nullified Eriu, stripping her of her powers. As it means that Oma is now working on her own in her attempts to slow us, me, down. What she is trying to prevent me from discovering, other than the fact that Anubus and the Ori are heading our way, I have no idea."

"Yet." Jack said with a small smile.

"So the sayings on the sides of the Cube, do they really mean anything?" Nyan asked.

Daniel gave a small smile. "Oh they mean something. They were Oma's form of fun. Making me, her son, work at finding out who I am." He gave Jack a small smile. "'Not of one, and not of the other. Can live in either, be either.' Remember Jack?"

"Yeah, I remember. Our first delightful meeting with Miss Glowy Number One. We were so innocent back then. Now if we meet her again I'll blast her first and ask questions after."

"That's what the sayings were. Oma's way of telling me who I am. The Light." Again he smiled at Jack. "With my Rock to guide and help me." He then smiled at the others surrounding him. "And I hope the rest of my 'family' will be there to help me face whatever it is I am to face."

"You bet, little brother." Sam wrapped him a fierce hug. "We will most certainly be there."

"Indeed, my brother. We would not be anywhere else, but at your side." Teal'c gave him a bow.

Daniel smiled at them shyly and was thankfully prevented from having to reply when the klaxon sounded.

All but Nyan arrived at the Control Room just as Hammond was asking if there had been any identifying signal.

"No, Sir. Not as yet." Davis replied.

"Ah, crap." Everyone turned to look at Niall and then at Jack

"What?! I have no influence over what he says!"

The arrival through the closed iris of a small woman into the gate room meant that everyone's attention shifted again. She was shortly followed by a large number of people who began to mill around the gate room as they arrived.

"Niall O'Neill you hie yourself down here, muirnín! Just what have you been getting up to, hmmm?" The woman stood in the middle of the ramp, hands on hips, gazing up at the control room.

"Double crap!" The two O'Neill voices spoke in unison behind Daniel.

"I take it that is Grandma and the Calvary?" Daniel asked

"Niall, now!!" The voice rang out.

"Best get down there before she comes up here." Daniel said with a chuckle.

"Bring our muirnín Gamhacs with you."

"Oh you are kidding!" Daniel gasped.

"No she is not." Niall said sounding like a man about to face his execution. He gave Jack and Daniel a gentle shove towards the stairs.

Hammond watched them leave and then turned to Davis. "When did I loose complete control of this base?"

"When that Cube zapped Colonel O'Neill and Dr Jackson, Sir." Davis said fighting a smile.

"Thank you, Davis." Hammond said in reply.

Niall walked into the gate room followed by Jack and Daniel. Daniel noted the unspoken respect and deference the people in the gate room gave to Niall. An interesting aspect of the way a clan worked.

Both Jack and Daniel stopped at the foot of the ramp as Niall walked up it and into the arms of the woman.

"Mairead, muirnín, could you not wait? I was going to call you to come." Niall said after he kissed her.

"Yes, but when were you going to call me. The Light needs us now. He needs all our support. Not just yours. The Treibh is strong together, not divided!" She gave him a thump on the chest and walked down the rest of the ramp to stand in front of Jack and Daniel.

Daniel took in the lively brown eyes, so that was where Jack got them from, that seemed to flash from a fire within. The strength of her personality made her seem taller than she was. Daniel estimated that she was around five foot three inches tall.

"Ah mo Garmhacs." She flung her arms round Jack and gave him a fierce hug and then turned and did the same to Daniel.

Daniel gave a smile when she released him. "What do we call you?"

He received a pat on the cheek and a smile. "Seanmháthair., Grandmother. If that is to difficult for you, muirnín, then Mairead will do."

Mairead turned to Jack. "Ah, Jack me lad. So proud of you, I am. So proud. You are a credit to the name O'Neill. Such things you have done and nothing to be ashamed of, nothing. Do you hear me? Nothing!"

Jack gave a smile. "Yes, Seanmháthair, I have nothing to be ashamed of. Could you say that a little louder I don't think my Commanding Officer quite heard you." He flinched when two hands hit him over the head. He glowered at Daniel and looked sheepishly at Mairead.

Hammond finally fought his way through the crowd and joined the rest at the ramp. "Ma'am if you would care to follow me we will adjourn this to our briefing room where you can wait while we sort out arrangements."

"Thank you General Hammond." She gave him a smile and taking Niall's arm left the gate room with everyone else following behind. Hammond looked at Jack. Who just shook his head. Jack was as much in the dark as Hammond was, as to how Mairead knew Hammond's name.

With Airforce efficiency it took just over an hour to get the Clan O'Neill and it's Clan leaders settled in the base. An hour and half later Jack and Daniel were back in their own house, on the couch, with some serious snuggling going on.

It was a rather breathless Jack who spoke a couple of minutes later. "So."

"So?" Daniel replied from the portion of Jack's neck he was investigating.

"The Clan is all here."

"It most definitely is." Daniel sighed as he lifted his head. Snuggling was not on the cards at the moment, it would seem."

"Hammond took it well." Jack said with a small smile.

"He, really didn't have much choice. His base is over-run by a large number of very powerful Ancients. All who are in some way related to his former second in command. Would you want to piss them off?"

Jack sniggered. "No, I guess not. So, you're ok with them?"

Ah, the crux of the matter. "Yes, Jack I'm ok with them all being here. I am also ok, at being an honorary O'Neill. In fact I prefer being related to them than I do to Oma."

"The Mother-in-law from Hell! Wonder what she's doing. Don't like it when she's this quiet."

"She's probably pissed off at both of us and at the fact that we have help from Niall and Mairead. I personally would like to see Mairead and Oma face off against each other."

"Why, Daniel, you are such a blood thirsty teenager! Seanmháthair would beat the pants off your Mom!"

"Yeah, she would." Daniel went back to investigating Jack's neck. "We done talking?"

"Yep, huh huh, you betcha!"

Life had taken an interesting turn over the last few months for the two of them and what ever the Universe had planned, they had each other. Daniel, the Light and Jack, his Rock.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this over 10 years ago and it shows. I do admit to having fun with the O'Neil Clan. Being Scottish I love Celtic Lore and History and the languages of Ireland and Scotland, so forgive me the use of Irish Gaelic in this. There is a shorter sequel to this and it will be appearing on here in a few days.


End file.
